


Euphoria

by JK_Targaryen



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Smut, F/M, Sexual Content, Youth With You Season 2 - Freeform, jungkook centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JK_Targaryen/pseuds/JK_Targaryen
Summary: Jungkook is approached for the role of dance mentor on iQIYI’s idol producer show, Youth with You, after the latter failed to reach an agreement with their original mentor target, Lisa from BLACKPINK.However, what isn’t known to both parties at the time is that iQIYI did in fact manage to land their initial target – a miscommunication, due to poor email servers, the culprit of the confusion.Happy with the results of this accident, the production company employs both idols as mentors on their show; and Jungkook must then navigate through the show on his lonesome while also developing a budding relationship with his co-mentor, Lisa.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 71
Kudos: 105





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have only recently become an ARMY and BLINK back in December. If I get any information wrong going forward then I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Also, English is not my first language but my second. I don't think I'm perfect but I like to believe I'm somewhat fluent in it. Please do let me know of any spelling or grammatical mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liskook edit on cover image by: maknae_lk19 on Instagram

* * *

"You're not even fluent in mandarin," Jin scolded, very much disapproving of the ecstatic maknae beside him. 

Jeon Jungkook currently held a contract in his hands; the relatively thick stack of papers boasting Korean text info - a youth production show based on producing the next girl group on C-Pop.

"Hope's been teaching me in his spare time and I use my Rosetta Stone every once in a while to practice, hyung. How hard can it be?" Jungkook said dismissively. 

Jin frowned at him, annoyed with Jungkook's aloof demeanor.

"Wah, you never take things serious, Jungkook. Let me see that contract."

Jungkook handed the contract over without hesitance, out of respect for his elder member and out of confidence that there was absolutely nothing that Jin could do to reverse the situation. The details were already ironed out between BigHit and IQIYI, and his signature was large and bold in black ink at the bottom of each page that required it. 

Jin skimmed his eyes over each page, and tutted with each word he read. When he finished, he closed the papers over one another and flung the contract to Jungkook while firing off a question in mandarin. Jungkook looked at him with faint annoyance before realizing he hadn't quite caught what Jin had asked. 

Jin asked the question once more in mandarin. " _What is your name_?"

Oh, that was easy, he thought to himself. Child's play. 

" _My name is Jeon Jungkook,_ " he answered. 

"You have an accent," Jin remarked.

Jungkook scoffed. "Yah, come on, hyung. That's not a fair criticism. Of course I have an accent; I've only been studying for less than a year."

"Your resume states that you're fluent in the language," Jin pointed out. "I'm guessing that's why they went for you and why Bang approved of this decision." Jungkook's hyung crossed his arms over his chest and gave him an unyielding look. "They should've gone for J-Hope, but the idiot didn't put mandarin as one of his fluent languages on his resume."

"Too bad, so sad," Jungkook chirped. 

"It's going to be hard," Jin told him. 

"I'll be fine, hyung. Even with my average mandarin, the company assured me that the trainees understand English as well."

"Which you're also poor with."

"Yah! I'm much better with it than I am speaking Chinese. I practiced hard."

The 92' liner understood that there was no swaying his younger group member from changing his mind. Then again, he doubted JK could even back out now; even if he wanted to.

"Just call every once in a while," Jin said to him. "This is the first time you'll be away from me for a long time."

"Don't say it like that, hyung. You make it sound like I'm a child and that I need you to coddle me everywhere," Jungkook whined.

"Don't drink when you're over there, now that I'm not with you," Jin continued. "And make sure you sleep early each night. I don't want to see you on TV tired because you stayed up playing that stupid Fortnite game you like to play."

"Overwatch," JK corrected. 

Jin gave him a glare. Jungkook looked away in panic, wondering if he crossed the bounds with Jin's temper. However, he soon heard a sigh escape the other man's mouth.

"Just... take care of yourself Jungkookie. I understand everyone craves independence."

Jungkook turned to him with a determined look, nodding his confirmation to Jin. He did not plan on letting him down.

_(1 week later)_

**KUN and BLACKPINK LISA Join Youth With You Season 2**

That couldn't be right, Jungkook thought as he read the headline of the article his manager had sent him. He skimmed the article on his phone, absorbing each word and noting the accolades for each artist, but only one fact remained engraved in his mind.

Lisa joins show as dance mentor, respectively. 

Social Media around every app buzzed with excitement at the news. Lisa would finally be able to give her fans content with her appearance on the reality show. It was a joyous day for BLACKPINK fans 'round the world. Yet, Jungkook could only feel trepidation in his stomach.

Was he in some nightmare? Lisa wasn't the dance mentor. He was! He was the one promised the role by the Idol producer company. 

Jungkook contacted his manager, the one who'd forwarded the link, and asked him what was at play. The article hadn't even mentioned him as part of the guest staff. Was he still contracted with the company? Had the ordeal been called off without his knowledge? These were the questions that raced through his mind, and the questions he'd asked of his manager. 

Min-Jae, his manager, assured him that he would get to the root of the problem and find out what was wrong. Jungkook sorely hoped that it would be soon.

_(2.5 months later)_

The issue hadn't been resolved entirely. Min-Jae had called less than an hour after the news had broke out, and he'd told JK that the situation had all come down to miscommunication between IQIYI and YG Entertainment. 

Apparently, IQIYI hadn't received a response from YG after their initial bid for Lisa's appearance on their show after a week's time. Naturally, given YG's reputation, they had assumed the worst and had jumped the gun for their secondary option. 

They enquired BigHit if they would be willing to have one of their stars appear on their show as dance mentor, and Bang had been more than happy to oblige. He forwarded the resumes of the dance line to the company, and the Idol production show had zeroed in on his own; the 'Fluent in Chinese Mandarin' attracting them over the other members. They were completely unaware to J-Hope's fluency due to his negligence.

However, it ended up found that it was a server error from IQIYI and the email of confirmation had been dug up when the signed contract had arrived in their mail that fateful morning. It was too late to cancel the contract, lest they be subject to a heavy fine, along with Jungkook's contract. 

When Min-Jae had asked why Jungkook hadn't been mentioned in the article if the company planned to willingly use this accident to further their viewership, IQIYI replied that the surprise would further the views in the long run rather than the short. With Lisa announced, the first few episodes would be sure to be at an all time high in numbers; but with JK's surprise inclusion, the views would surely chart throughout the season. The maknae of BLACKPINK partnered with the maknae of BTS.

The crushing blow, though, was when his role had been brought up. JK's promised position hadn't been set in stone (the contract) but rather only promised verbally. As Lisa was their first choice, and as the main dancer of her respective group, she was given the official role of dance mentor while he was...her assistant. 

He wanted to ball his fists and rip his hair out when he was told. He wanted to spit on the terms he'd signed but knew that it would be for naught. IQIYI had breached no legal boundaries and were fully willing to his participating. If JK got cold feet now, it would be BigHit that would be punished; and JK would be damned if he would be the cause of the scandal that would ensue if that happened.

Plus, Jin had placed his confidence in him - along with the other members when they'd found out.

He had no choice but to suck it up and put through with it. 

JK woke up in the hotel paid by IQIYI and checked the time.

_6:59 am_

He'd set his alarm for 6:30, but it seemed that late hours of gaming had taken a toll on him and JK was sorely glad that Jin wasn't with him at the moment. 

He forced himself up from the comfortable bed, and made his way to the bathroom for a quick, but thorough, shower. After he'd come out, he went through his usual routine and then retrieving the outfit hung in his closet.

A sharp black suit and white shirt - the jacket striped - with sleek charcoal boots to match. He had pondered if he should wear a tie, but decided against it when he'd done a photoshoot with the outfit the day prior. 

He much preferred the popped collar look.

Accessories on point, JK gave himself a once over in the mirror before making his way out the door and to the basement, where his driver was waiting, with a mask for privacy and protection. The drive to the Youth With You building was quite quiet and relaxing, but Jungkook felt nerves shoot through his body as they neared their destination, the impressive building growing every larger as they neared. 

He grabbed his phone from the inner pocket of his jacket and opened the instagram app, being greeted to the fresh interface of his new profile. BigHit had decided it would be best for him to run his own account during his time filming the show. He wasn't going to complain with that.

He moved his thumb and tapped into the archive section where a post lay waiting for posting, and he glossed his eyes over the pending picture before making sure he was satisfied with the caption. 

The episode wasn't due to be uploaded for tv for a few weeks, but Jungkook decided to play into the mystery and upload early. Today was after all day 1, technically.

He ran his fingers lazily through his hair before leaving it to rest. He had decided a few days ago that he would do his utmost to shine in this Idol production show. He may have been relegated to Lisa's assistant for the show, but he was determined to make himself known as the dance mentor he was denied of portraying. 

His appearance was kept quiet from the media, as well as the guest staff. The other mentors themselves were unaware to his presence and Jungkook was more than glad for it. If he was to start to make his mark, then he would start with a mysterious style.

He looked back down to the screen of his phone, and tapped 'post'.


	2. one

Jungkook sat in one of the many studios that the IQIYI building hosted, browsing his phone as he awaited for the directors to call for him. 

It was decided that the "original" guest staff would make their entrances first before Jungkook would make his surprise arrival. The program staff (higher ups) debated up until only a few moments ago as to whether Jungkook should make his presence known directly after the guest judges were introduced, or for his reveal to wait until all 100 trainees had been arrived and seated. 

They'd eventually decided on revealing him directly after the judges were introduced; and he was set to go after Jony J.

A TV was currently playing, the music lowered to faint audible noise - as per his request - and Jungkook listened as Kun and Ella spoke with one another; though he wasn't paying as much attention to them as he should have. It wasn't until he heard the familiar voice from a BLACKPINK song that he turned his head up to the screen, focusing his attention on the one that had stolen his position. 

She walked confidently and full of swagger - in her outfitted striped cream blazer, over a black tank that was tucked into lightly washed, slim bell bottom jeans; the clicking of her heels even sounding over the played audio that the producers tested. 

It wasn't until she reached two large crystalline doors that she turned to behind the camera, and asked with a smile if she had the right door. Jungkook cracked a smile when he saw her dumbfounded expression as she entered the seemingly empty room. It seemed that Kun and Ella were playing a prank on the BLACKPINK maknae; the camera switching to their hidden position behind a stack of boxes as Lisa continued to look around like a lost kitten. It wasn't until Ella let out a hushed, but loud, chuckle that the dancer zeroed in on their position and exposed them. 

Jungkook went back distracted on his phone, waiting for Jony J and his eventual cue to begin walking towards the main hall. He didn't wait for long, a rap song playing over the test broadcast, and he turned up to see the rap mentor walking down the hallway in a yellow hoodie; also in some nice yellow high top nikes. J-Hope would love those shoes, he thought to himself. 

When Jony arrived into the room, Ella took a bantering dig at his outfit - she asked if it was "pouring heavily outside - and Jony humorously replied that the sun was scorching. Jungkook understood the man. 

Comfort was temporary. Drip was forever.

Watching their banter as they sat down, Jungkook put his phone to sleep and began to wring his hands anxiously. It would be his cue any second now. 

Lisa asked why there were so many chairs and Kun replied that they were having a welcome dinner with the entire staff. Lisa looked around before claiming that she was a little hungry, Jony J agreeing with a slight nod. The mentors all took their seats across from another; Ella and Kun on one side with Lisa and Jony on the other. When a producer from the show came in with four blue folders, all mentors gave a confused look - or at least a "seemingly" confused look. Jungkook knew that surely Kun knew that they were due to meet the entire contestant body, while only Jony J looked genuinely surprised. 

Kun and Ella decided to reveal the truth to the other two mentors and Lisa flipped the trick on them by revealing that she'd already known. Jungkook smiled at the bamboozled look on Ella and Kun's faces as Jony looked around to the other judges, clearly not in on the joke. When the latter expressed his confusion to the room, the three mentors looked at him as if trying to decipher if he was serious or not before deciding that he was surely jesting. Kun and Ella agreed that they wouldn't be tricked twice, though Jungkook felt that the rapper was speaking honestly. 

"Are they coming right now?" Jungkook heard Lisa ask over the TV when footsteps could be heard outside the room.

Kun confirmed with a nod. However, what came through the large crystal doors were not trainees but rather two more producers; one dragging an extra chair while the other stood by the door with another blue folder in their hands. 

Surely that was the cue. Sure enough, Jungkook's manager called for him, and Jungkook began making his way towards the great hall. 

Inside the great hall, all four mentors now had genuine confusion as they looked between the extra chair and the folder-holding producer. That was when Jungkook knocked lightly on the door before opening it. 

"Is this the right room?" he asked with a slightly broken accent, looking at all the faces within the room (or at least the ones being filmed for the screen).

He could see each of their expressions clearly: Ella looked at him with an agape face while Kun stared at him blankly; Jony looked as if he were still confused as to whether they'd be meeting the trainees today. And Lisa? Lisa looked at him with a confused expression as well, her expression agape like Ella's, though her lips were only slightly parted compared to the latter woman's. 

The producer by the door handed him the blue folder in their hands before bowing respectfully and making their exit. Jungkook surveyed the room, looking at the two sides and debating internally on which seat he should take. The side where Ella and Kun were seated at was uneven, one more chair than the other, and JK could only think that he should take his seat by their side; so he made his way beside them.

Kun was the first to snap from his surprise, realizing it was not another prank or joke, and stood up to offer a hand for the Bangtan maknae. Ella was the next to follow and then Jony J. When it was his turn to face Lisa, rather than shake hands, they simply bowed respectfully to one another. 

"Hello," Jungkook said to each one when he was seated. 

Then he opened the blue folder and came across the file of each trainee on a single respective page. "Are we meeting them in order of the pages?" Jungkook asked, looking up at Kun - the leader of the program - as he spoke.

"Yes," Kun confirmed. "Actually, we thought that perhaps you were the first trainees on the list."

JK nodded at his words before giving him a cheshire smile. "Looks like you got pranked again."

"Again?" Kun asked.

"I've been watching on a tv in another room," Jungkook informed him.

"Ai ya, those producers got us again," Ella remarked. "First Lisa and now you." The woman turned to the young dance mentor across from her. "Did you know this too?"

Lisa was quick to shake her head, answering in English. "No. They didn't tell me."

Kun and Ella began to scrutinize in a similar fashion as they did with Jony, but Jungkook interjected before the two could make a verdict on her honesty.

"Producers didn't say anything," Jungkook announced. "They wanted to...keep this secret for time." 

He cursed his slightly broken Chinese. He hoped he would get more fluid with it quickly as he didn't want Jin watching the program with smug satisfaction at being right. 

"The director is childish," Kun remarked, and the other three mentors laughed. "Very, very childish."

Jungkook laughed along with them, making brief eye contact with Lisa before focusing down at the page of the trainees. He got comfortable in his seat and waited as the slew of girls came through the crystalline doors.

* * *

All trainees were present and seated. It was entertaining to see the squeals as they fanned over the mentors, namely Lisa, but more-so when they laid their eyes upon him before freaking out at the unexpected sight of him seated with the other mentors. Though, in truth there was one girl that Jungkook was sure hadn't even noticed him. An actress, he thought, that had joined the program specifically for the BLACKPINK main dancer and her introduction showed it. She had brazenly asked Jony J to give up his seat so she could sit by her idol. It was cringing to watch.

However, that was all behind them and the mentors began to introduce themselves to the trainees in the room. Kun was of course the overseer and had the final say over important decisions, while Ella introduced herself as the vocal mentor and Jony J the rap. Lisa stood up and introduced herself as their dance mentor, wishing them all luck and hoping for a good competition.

Then, it was his turn.

He could feel the entire room's eyes upon him, very much knowing that it wasn't just the trainees that sought out answers from him for his appearance.

"Hello, everyone, I am Jungkook," he greeted.

The room greeted him back.

"I'm sure each and every single one of you is wondering as to why I'm here with all of you." The room was relatively silent, though he thought he heard a few faint whispers around him. "Well...to be completely honest with you all. It was by accident."

Many confused looks were sent his way, Ella and Lisa furrowing their brows as they looked up at him. 

"I was contacted by Youth With You a few months ago for a position on the show after they'd received the go ahead from my company, BigHit," he continued. "The position they approached me for was originally to be your... dance mentor."

He said the last sentence with a bit of anxiety, and if he looked down across from him he would've seen the wholly shocked look upon Lisa's face; her eyes wide like saucers as he blurted the last two words out.

"Now, the reason for this - they tell me - is because they had technical difficulties with their servers and believed that they hadn't received a response from Lisa's company after a week. So, they came to my company and asked for permission to seek out a willing mentor for their show. Which was me. But, in the end, it turned out that YG had indeed said yes and Youth With You was stuck with two contracted people for the same role. As she was their first choice, Lisa is officially your dance mentor."

He had to force those words cleanly through his teeth, but he felt it wouldn't do good to state his intent in front of the person that had beaten him to the position. Not yet, at least.

"However, I want you to know that I'll still try to fulfill my responsibilities as if I were the official mentor, nonetheless." Here it came. Words that scratched through his pride like a rusted knife. "-as Lisa's assistant."

The trainees all looked at one another with excitement, giggling and squealing at the revelation.

"And if Ella should ever find herself busy, don't hesitate to come to me for vocal advice as well," he finished.

He bowed one last time before taking his seat once more. He looked over to Kun and the latter man nodded at him at the information. Jungkook notably avoided eye contact with the dance mentor across from him, his pride very much interfering. 

Then, the crystalline doors suddenly flew upon and trays of food were rolled into the room. 

He was starving. Jungkook felt his stomach grumble as roasted pork and goose was set upon the tables and his mouth salivated with anticipation. However, Kun dashed his hopes when he bid the trainees good luck and the mentors began to stand to leave the room. 

Wait. Were they not going to eat? Jungkook looked from side to side, hoping that the mentors would return but they all began to exit without looking back. He stood up from his seat with great reluctance, bowed respectfully to the trainees around him, and made his way out.

He ran his hands through his hear as he closed the door behind him, wondering what he was going to eat for dinner.

"Jungkook."

He was jerked from his inner thoughts, looking up to see Kun and the rest of the mentors around him. Kun gestured him over and Jungkook could only comply.

"We're about to reveal the stage to them. Come along."

Jungkook nodded at him, following behind them before waiting behind a set of, smaller than the crystalline, doors. Jungkook heard a large rumbling and could only assume it was the stag being revealed. 

Sure enough, the doors in front of them were opened and he was treated to the sight of a lit up room with a stage; rows of seats on the opposite side of the room while 9 singular ones were placed at the forefront.

The 9, he thought to himself. 

They walked towards the center to the applause of the program trainees, though Jungkook drowned out the noise as he began to daze off and plot his upcoming meal. 

Kun finished his final good luck and the mentors departed from the trainees for the final time that day. 

"I'm starving," Jony said as they walked towards the administration office. 

"Me too," Jungkook admitted. "I've been here since the morning and only ate breakfast."

"You skipped lunch?" Ella asked from in front of him.

"Yeah," Jungkook answered. "Slipped my mind somehow."

"Well, I guess you can go ahead and leave if you want," Kun said to him. "The three of us have to talk with the directors and confirm our performances for tomorrow one last time."

Jungkook stuttered in his step.

Performances? He wasn't told anything about performing tomorrow for the trainees. Kun must have seen the trepidation on his face because he quickly went to assuage his fears. "Don't worry, Jungkook, you're not performing tomorrow."

And just like that, JK's mood went from "oh crap" to "why not?".

"How come?" Jungkook asked.

"It isn't in the itinerary," Kun replied. 

"And it can't be changed?"

Kun turned around to give him a weird look. "You want to perform?"

"I don't see why not," Jungkook said. "If everyone else is doing a performance then shouldn't I as well?"

Kun blinked at him, and he felt the others' eyes upon him; but he felt like Lisa's were boring into him somehow. 

"If you truly feel like you should perform, then you can follow us to meet the director but I'm not sure if they'll allow it. The performance _is_ tomorrow and you'll need a routine ready for it."

Damn. He hadn't thought about that. 

Jungkook chewed on his inner cheek as he racked his mind for what to do. He could possibly perform Boy with Luv or DNA or something of the sort, but he'd never actually danced those songs solo before so he wondered if perhaps it would look strange if he attempted it. 

It seemed as if he had no proper response to them, so the mentors began to walk on their heels once more when a genius idea suddenly hit him. 

"Wait," Jungkook called out. 

They turned around. Kun was the leader but Lisa's curious gaze was the first he saw as she was at the back of their group and closest to him. 

"I can use these dance studios, correct?" Jungkook asked.

"I don't see why not," Kun answered.

"Perfect," Jungkook said. "Then I just need to convince the director to let me perform."

"You have a routine?"

It was Lisa that had asked that, her doe eyes looking into him from her gazelle-like posture. 

"Oh yeah," Jungkook replied. "I have a routine to the perfect song."

Or rather _songs_ , he thought deviously. 


	3. two

Jungkook breathed heavily and raggedly as he sat, in a pool of his sweat, inside one of the many practice studios in the iQIYI building. 

The time was half past five in the afternoon, less than two hours before he was due to make his appearance as a judge for the trainee evaluation. While the other judges were preparing their aesthetics and making confirmations, Jungkook was hard at work in perfecting his routine. 

He'd gotten the green light from the directors for his own performance if he felt he had the ability to do so. With such a short amount of time he had no dancers, or other performers, to help him on the stage; it would simply be Jungkook and Jungkook alone. All he asked for was dim lighting and a spotlight with a competent stagehand to follow him as he danced. 

The studio had texted him earlier that morning that they'd received the song choreography from his company and were on standby to load it for the night's performance. Something that the higher ups made very clear was that Jungkook had the entire day to decide if he would perform or not - practically even to the last minute. No doubt that they didn't expect him to actually perform. 

However, after a short breakfast and lunch, and grueling hours of practice, Jungkook felt that he would do well. It was a routine that hadn't been approved by Bang at the last minute, thus there had never been an opportunity for JK to perform it. Until now, that is. The dance choreography was codenamed '3J', a collaboration between Jungkook, Jimin and J-Hope. ( _For the sake of the plot, let's pretend that BTS home party 3j never released for public eyes (¬‿¬)_ )

Jungkook grabbed a mop from the corner and began to clean the soaked floor before heading to his hotel for a shower. 

* * *

The stage was set and the trainees were all seated as they awaited for... well, anything. They hadn't been notified that they would be treated to a performance by the mentors, so they were left confused as a large white cloth was raised in the middle of the stage.

The words 'Heat Warning' were displayed via projector, and Jungkook could hear the trainees loudly murmur if the machines were malfunctioning. However, loud screams and cheers were heard when the beat of 'Kill This Love' was blared on the speakers; everyone with their eyes glued upon the stage as Lisa was revealed.

Jungkook cupped his chin over a crossed arm and kept his eyes glued to observe her performance. As much as he was going to spark a rivalry with the BLACKPINK maknae over the season, he also knew to appreciate an artist at their craft. And when it came to dancing, Lisa was an artist.

He was entranced by her from the moment she kneeled onto the floor to begin her performance. She was captivating in every sense of her performance - even when he'd begun to feel ire at the familiar vocals of Charlie Puth for the second part of her performance. 

'Oh, so it's like that?' he thought to himself. 'I guess it's like that.'

It was no secret that JK was a Charlie Puth fan, and the fact that Lisa had not only been chosen over him but was dancing a routine to his idol was like salt to the wound. 

Yet, he would be damned if he said she didn't look amazing while doing it. 

When the BLACKPINK maknae reached the end of her performance, Jungkook could do nothing but clap for her along with the other mentors and trainees - and reach for a bottle of water to chug down. For some odd reason, Lisa's performance had exhausted him.

After giving a few encouraging words to the trainees, Lisa made her way to the backroom - where the mentors and administration waited - as Jony J took to the stage. Jungkook kept his eyes focused on the screens but he could hear Ella's acknowledgment towards the younger woman as Kun showered her performance with praises; the rest of the staff also chimed in after the two mentors gave Lisa space and she bowed to every single one of them. 

Jungkook didn't turn around due to Jony's performance beginning immediately, but he could feel a small awkwardness wash over the atmosphere of the room. He was the only one who hadn't said anything about Lisa's performance. 

He tried to play it off cooly, cupping his chin and mouth as he focused his attention on the screen of the backroom. The words - the ones that Jungkook understood, at least - were heartfelt and Jony carried the vibe perfectly for his performance, but overall it was night and day when compared to the previous performer.

He saw someone move into the peripheral field of his vision, and the clothing and hair let him know that it was none other than Lisa that stood beside him. He could still hear her faintly catching her breath as she watched the rap mentor's performance, and a humble feeling bubbled within him as he felt he owed the dancing master her respect.

"You did well out there," Jungkook said to her in Korean, garnering the attention of everyone within the room. 

Ella nor Kun nor the staff spoke Korean, so their confusion was understandable; however, Lisa very much did which made her silence that much more awkward inducing. Maybe she thought that he was forcing the compliment from his mouth and she wouldn't play into what she thought was dishonesty, but she ended up speaking up to thank him only seconds later.

"Thank you," she responded in Korean, bowing her head as she did so.

He avoided eye contact with her, only nodding his head to give her assurance. Jony J finished his performance and began making his way to the backroom, cueing Ella to make her way to the stage. Soon, she was finished as well and it was time for Kun to perform. 

Now Jungkook truly had his eyes on the screen as Kun began to make his appearance on the stage. Jungkook wasn't very familiarized with the Chinese scene, but his agent had told him that Kun was the hottest idol in C-Pop which made JK anticipate the performance heavily. 

"He is very good," Ella said to Lisa. 

"I look forward to it," Jungkook heard Lisa reply. 

Sure enough, Kun's performance was stage worthy. Yet, Jungkook couldn't help but feel that it sorely lacked a bit. Perhaps because he was so used to the constant dancing that was the standard of Korea. Kun's stage was more inspired by those of the American performers; namely the rappers. 

Jungkook clapped as the stage ended and the trainees gave the man a standing ovation. Kun gestured for the other mentors to join him, and the three originals began to make their way to follow him. Jungkook, on the other hand, made his way to talk to the stagehands to confirm if they were ready for his performance. Right before he left, he heard Lisa remark to Ella, "I want to see them dance sexy. It'll be so funny."

* * *

The mentors, minus one, all sat at the table to await to judge the trainees. Jungkook's absence was notable and the mentors began to talk amongst themselves as to where he'd gone. Kun asked where he'd run off to and Ella and Jony shrugged. Lisa chimed in that she'd seen him making his way backstage in a hush whisper. 

Confused as to what was holding up the BTS maknae, Kun decided that the show must continue and made ready to call the first trainees to the stage. However, soon the speakers began to blare music once more, and the opening instrumental of 'Mic Drop' blared to announce Jungkook's arrival.

The sudden music took the room by surprise, Lisa flinching in her seat as the trainees all began to scream and chant JK's name. 

Jungkook took a deep breath before making his way to the stage as the instrumental died down to the expense of rising volume of cheers. As he stepped onto the stage, he noted that the mentors had all changed outfits, and hairstyle in Lisa's case, as they sat behind their evaluation desk.

'Damn,' Jungkook thought, 'I've only been gone for like five minutes. They changed that fast?'

They were dressed far more comfortably than him and Jungkook doubted that he would get the time to freshen up or change. Not that he wanted to change outfit or anything of the sort. His current attire was completely on point, if he had to say so.

A blacked out outfit, with a slightly striped dazzling blazer; he'd also ran cream through his hair to give it a wet look. The black shirt was popped at the collar, and he wore sleek shoes for one of the three dance routines he was set to perform.

He had changed the lineup at the last second with the stagehand but made sure that the staff would be up to speed with it. He didn't pick out a new song, but rather switched the order just a bit. He hoped it wouldn't bite him in the end. 

The way the other mentors sat at the evaluation table, it looks as if Jungkook himself was auditioning and performing for their approval. He supposed he was. He was unknown to the participation of the show. A second choice. Jungkook felt he needed to prove himself. 

'Coco Part 2' began to sound over the speakers and Jungkook pretended as if he was speaking with a producer, whom had a blank clipboard. It was all part of the routine. Eventually he moved to the center and began to dance as soon as the beat dropped.

The trainees went wild for it, screaming with each move and pop of his body. The music was quite explicit and offending, though he assumed it would be edited in the final production. 

His routine soon ended and Jungkook had a few seconds to catch his breath before an edited version of 'I Don't Want to Fall in Love' by Kyle began to play. 

This was where the true test began. During the 3J choreography that was eventually scrapped by Bang, each one of Jungkook, Jimin and J-Hope chose a song of their own to dance center while the other two danced backup. However, now Jungkook was tasked with dancing his hyung's roles to their respective song. 

He wasn't as good of a dancer as J-Hope, but he hoped he did the routine justice as he ran through the motions of the center focus. It was a joy inducing dance, and Jungkook understood why Hoseok had chosen this song. He could feel the euphoric energy inside him transferring to the rest of the crowd. 

Eventually, the song ended as well and JK took one last breather for the last routine. 

When Chris Brown's 'Take You Down' began to play on the speakers, the people that knew the song dropped their jaws as they realized what sort of song they were listening to. Lisa herself covered her mouth with her hand, not believing that Jungkook was actually going to dance to this song for the tv.

Vocals began to play, and Jungkook replicated Jimin's routine to the best of his ability, which was far easier than J-Hope's as Jungkook would practice Jimin's part through mockery. It seemed that mockery would pay off. 

With a few provocative humps of the air, Jungkook had the trainees screaming in their seats - Ella's eyes popping wide open. 

"I'm too old for this excitement. I have a husband," she said over to Lisa, whom was not listening to a word the older mentor was saying - her eyes glued to the performance in front of her.

"Let me take you down," sounded over the speakers and Jungkook spun to slowly grind onto the floor. 

The reception was as expected. Appreciative screams were heard from the trainees and Ella reached for a bottle of the sponsor strawberry milk the show had. 

Lisa's eyes widened when Jungkook grinded down onto the floor, and she found herself speechless when he rose to his knees to begin thrusting against the air. 

Jungkook rose to his feet once more to finish the routine, but not before dancing provocatively one last time to the words of, "let me take you down".

The music died down and Jungkook paused in his stance to catch his breath, serenaded by the cheers and chants and jumping of his name by the encouraging crowd. 

A producer came onto the stage to hand him a microphone, and Jungkook took it to address the crowd.

In the moment, he couldn't find any encouraging story to tell them. Everything that could possibly be said had already been spoken by the previous mentors. So, with a confident gaze, he merely muttered one phrase.

"Good luck," he said in chinese.

He was about to make his way down the stage, but Ella's voice cut the air before he could do so.

"What a performance," she said. "Wouldn't you agree," she asked to the crowd behind her as she turned to face them. Her response was a loud roar of approval.

Kun and Jony J nodded their heads at her when she faced them as Lisa avoided her gaze. Jungkook swore he saw a mischievous glint cross Ella's eye when she addressed the young mentor.

"Lisa," she said, causing the girl in question to whip her attention towards her. "Earlier before Jungkook took the stage, you told me you wanted to see a sexy performance."

He saw Lisa's grip tighten on her microphone, as if she wanted to avoid the question, but she ended up nodding in the end. 

"Well," Ella continued, "Jungkook put in a great performance just now. With the last song he did, what do you think? Do you think that was _sexy_?"

Jony J smirked at the devious question, turning to the young girl to await her answer. Kun looked at Ella with a scolding gaze.

Lisa rose her microphone to her mouth as she began to answer with a nod. "Yes, I think that was a sexy-" she stopped midsentence when she finally flicked her gaze to Jungkook, embarrassment overtaking her as a blush burned on her cheeks and a shy smile crossed her lips.

Jungkook laughed at the woman's audacious question, and at Lisa's timid answer. 

Wanting to spare the BLACKPINK further embarrassment, he waived at the crowd and made his way to the backroom to towel off the sweat from his neck . 

He had no idea just how much tonight would change his experience working with the Youth With You dance mentor.


	4. three

Jungkook yawned as he held an iced coffee in his hand. 

He stood by the corner of the studio room, early in the morning as they waited for the first batch of trainees. The 'Eve' team, he thought he heard his manager tell him earlier that morning. 

Despite it not being another half hour or so for the trainees to arrive, Jungkook noticed that the camera crew was poised and ready on them, almost as if expecting to capture some golden moment. Then again, when you had the two maknae's from BLACKPINK and BTS respectively he supposed anyone would be primed and ready for footage. 

Jungkook was game for screen time; that "magical" moment the tv sought after. However, he was also aware that the biggest obstacle would be the hesitant woman across from him. Jungkook was aware of the infamous dating bans that was prominent in the K-Pop industry - hell, he was subject to one for the first few years until Bang didn't bother with it on his contract renegotiation. 

BigHit was always lenient with their golden boys - only strict in the early days to ensure the success of the company. However, he knew that YG was not of similar mind with their performers; least of all _their_ golden girls. The infamous Jenny and Kai scandal prominent in his mind when he thought about dating scandals. 

He supposed it wouldn't be safe for her to go around making conversation with him considering her CEO and how the two were received by the populace. Oh yes, Jungkook was very much aware that him and Lisa were paired very favorably by the netizens - or unfavorably at times. Many people wanted to see them as a couple and many people would prefer that they never spoke. Two sides of the same coin.

But truth be told? He didn't care about their opinions at the moment, and he didn't care about Lisa's standing with her company. He was trying to get airtime.

"Good morning," he said to her, nearly yawning in the same process.

Damn, he really needed to stop playing video games late at night. 

Lisa and the crew in the room turned to him at the sudden disturbance of silence, though it didn't take long for the crew to focus attentively with the camera when they realized he was initiating conversation with the young dance mentor.

"Good morning," Lisa responded with no lost energy. "Did you sleep well last night?"

She said it all in English, prompting him to try and speak it as well. 

"Yeah, hotel bed comfortable," he said in a broken English. "Very comfortable."

She smiled at his accent. "Yeah? That's good. The bed of my hotel was comfortable too."

"Yeah, but I didn't sleep early," he admitted. "Stayed up late...playing video game."

Lisa gave a light laugh, lightly scolding him. "Are you tired?"

"Little bit," he nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "But no worry. I have energy to teach."

She nodded her head fondly as she looked down at her clipboard, taking in the information from the trainees. 

They stayed silent for the rest of the time until the trainees arrived. 

He was throwing his empty drink into a trashcan by the side of the room when he heard the door open from behind him. The first through the door was a girl with shoulder length hair, a sharp catlike face with attractive features. He recalled her from evaluation night a few days age as she'd been one of five to catch his eye. Two of the over five followed close behind her.

"Hello mentors," they all said in unison, bowing their heads, "thank you for taking the time to teach us."

Jungkook and Lisa smiled politely from their position before Lisa asked them to perform their routine. Both mentors eyed the trainees curiously as they grabbed seven bottles to position them almost strategically across from them. It didn't take long for him to notice that it was a visual guide for where they should be. 

Jungkook scratched behind his ear in confusion as he didn't know if it would pay off; the multiple objects would possibly throw their coordination off. Lisa was of similar mind, though both mentors said nothing as they instead preferred to be wrong rather than right. 

It didn't take long into their routine for Lisa to ask them to stop, standing up to offer them the first of her advice.

Lisa had noticed that the group had tried to replicate EXO's performance to the letter, causing them to strain and exhaust their bodies unnecessarily. Jungkook admired her teachings from afar, impressed with her attention to detail. 

"Again," Lisa ordered.

They started from the beginning once more and stopped at the revised part.

"Better," Lisa said, though JK could tell that she was not wholly satisfied.

Sure enough, she asked for the center and two other dances, ones that looked the most like boys, to step forward. 

"What are your names?" The BLACKPINK maknae asked.

"K Lu," the tallest of the three responded. 

"Liu Yuxin," another one said.

She was probably the most tomboyish of the trainees, but she was also one of the five that had caught Jungkook's eye during their evaluation. She oozed talent and, in his opinion, was the strongest of the bunch. 

"Xu Jiaqi," the center responded lastly.

She was the one with the sharp catlike features from earlier. She had danced a sort of Michael Jackson routine during a solo performance and had danced it well. Jungkook thought her to be either number two or number three to Liu Xin.

K Lu was also strong but she hadn't been in his top five, though he wouldn't be surprised if she finished inside one of the nine coveted spots.

"You dance too sexy," Lisa said to the center position. "The other two work well with this song because they look like boys. As center, you have to find the balance of sexy with the other girls and the coolness of these two."

Jiaqi nodded at her words, and looked down with uncertainty - her mind hard in thought at how to balance her natural sex appeal with a cool factor. It reminded Jungkook of Jimin - the sex symbol of Bangtan Boys. Trained in the contemporary style, a "sexy" dance came more naturally to him than a cool one like J-Hope. Suga was also cool, but it came mainly from his persona. 

As Jiaqi began to attempt a cooler dance, Jungkook began to simulate Suga, J-Hope and Jimin dancing in his mind; trying to find cool movements to help. He heard Lisa remark that the bottles' intention to help them with their positioning didn't help much but rather hindered them. 

It seemed that their time was coming to an end and that they would have to move onto the next batch of trainees when Jungkook suddenly spoke up.

"Hold on."

Lisa and the trainees turned to him.

"Let me see it again," he said.

He moved to stand where Lisa was previously sat at, cupping his chin in concentration. The trainees looked to one another before moving to position once more. 

EXO's song playing in the background, they went through the motions and revisions until they reached the part that Lisa had problems with.

"Ok," Jungkook said, giving them the hint to stop. 

He approached the center and stood beside her, just as Lisa had done. 

"Do the dance with me," he told her. 

She started the part and Jungkook followed, keeping a hawklike gaze on her through the studio mirror. He finally caught the "imbalance" and stopped in his dance.

"I see it now." Jungkook motioned his head to her groin, "you move it too much. It's naturally sexy." 

Jiaqi looked down where he pointed to and realized he was right when she replicated the motions she had done before.

"Stay still," he continued. Suddenly, images of his hyung, Suga, flashed through his mind. "Keep all the sexiness in your emotions. Seduce the camera but act like you couldn't be bothered being there. Like you have better things to do. There's your balance."

Jiaqi bowed in respect and thanked him as he made his way for his stuff. However, he didn't leave as he had one last piece of advice.

"One more thing," he said, walking down the line of bottles and picking them up until there was only the central one. "This is all you need. The center dictates where the other members stand. The bottle is the center's guide. The center is the other members' guide."

The trainees all bowed to him for his final advice and Jungkook left the room, following Lisa in front of him. 

Lisa waited for him in the hallway, another camera crew already waiting for them. When he was level beside her, she spoke to praise his teaching efforts.

"That was good advice."

He smiled down at her.

"You did all the hard work," he told her. "You caught things I didn't see the first time."

She smiled at his words and they both walked towards the next room. 

"Go team," Jungkook cheered from down the hall in English.

**\- Seoul -**

The remaining six members of BTS sat in their living room as Taehyung fumbled with setting up the camera.

"Hurry up, it's going to start soon," Namjoon said from his spot on the couch. 

On the couch sat the four eldest members, in descending order from left to right. Taehyung and Jimin took their seat just on the floor, sitting atop a comfortable rug. 

"Got it!" V cheered himself as he managed to get the camera to stay in place at an angle to record their reactions.

As he took his spot next to Jimin, the Youth with You theme began to play, showing the trainees and eventually the mentors. 

"Why isn't it showing Jungkook?" Suga asked the group. "And why is Lisa there?"

Everyone, except Jin, in the room shrugged; confusion evident on their faces. Jin side eyed the room awkwardly as he knew the truth. He wondered if the show would explain the truth or if he would need to lie for Jungkookie's sake.

The mentors were introduced one by one, Kun then Ella then Lisa and then Jony. 

"It says Lisa is dance mentor," RM noted to the group. 

"I thought Jungkook said he was going to be dance mentor," Suga said boredly.

"Did little kookie lie to his hyungs?" J-Hope wondered aloud.

They watched the events unfold - seeing Kun and Ella attempt to prank Lisa by hiding and then attempting to prank her and Jony J by feigning ignorance of meeting the entire trainee body. They all found slight humor as Lisa flipped the trick on them and laughed as Jony J was kept in the dark to the prank - Kun and Ella not believing him to avoid getting pranked a second time. 

Then, suddenly the screen text flashed "Little did the mentors know, that they would ALL be surprised very soon".

"This show really likes it's little fun," Suga said unimpressed.

"I think it makes it fun," J-Hope told him.

"When is Jungkook showing up?" Taehyung practically shouted, at his wits end.

"Wait," Jin responded. "I'm sure he'll show up soon-"

"He's right there!" 

Jimin shouted it as Jungkook appeared on the screen. The entire group of boys perked up at the sight of their maknae and Suga finally began to show the faintest interest.

They saw as Jungkook's newly appointed manager called for him, and as Jungkook walked down the hallways to the room where the other mentors sat at.

"Look at him," RM said to the group of boys. "Walking all cool."

"He's got a nice suit on," J-Hope admired. "I like those glitter stripes."

Jimin suddenly looked into the camera and pointed straight at it. "You see how nice he's dressed? I taught him that."

V playfully smacked him. "Quit lying. I taught him that."

RM flickered his eyes between the two before looking straight into the camera, almost as if to say "here we go again".

It took Jin yelling for them to shut up so he could watch the program in peace for the two frenemies to quit their antics - still distastefully eyeing each other on the floor. The elder members weren't too bothered by it as they knew the two idiots would make up by the end of the week.

Jungkook went through the large crystalline doors, and the reactions were comedic. Ella's eyes popped like large saucers and the producers played music that made the scene "extra". Kun and Jony had a dumbfounded look while Lisa eyed their maknae with shock.

"I think it's safe to assume that she didn't know," Jin said.

"None of them did," RM said to him. 

They continued to watch the show, as the numerous trainees came in, as they fawned over Lisa before freaking out at the sight of Jungkook.

Jimin scowled by the fifth group that blushed at their maknae. "Why do they have to do that? Now he's gonna get an even bigger head and think he's the most attractive one when it's obviously me."

V eyed him from his right, but Jin's hand on his shoulder stopped him from remarking.

After all the trainees had arrived and been sat, the mentors stood to introduce themselves. They watched on and sat attentively when it was Jungkook's turn. 

"Jungkook is gonna speak," J-Hope said excitedly to the camera.

When JK informed the trainees that his appointment was accidental, the group's faces mirrored that of Lisa, confusion on their faces as their maknae revealed the circumstances. However, Jin had a look of relief upon his face. 

Then, Jungkook had said that Lisa was the official dance mentor and that he would be her assistant. Jimin winced at those words.

"Aya, that hurt me," he said while holding his heart. "That wounded my pride and I'm not even the one in his position."

J-Hope and V winced in agreement and RM simply smiled a thin lipped smile before clapping. 

"It's ok," RM said. "There's no shame in being number two. As long as he puts in the effort of number one, he has nothing to be ashamed of."

Jin nodded in agreement. 

The episode continued to play until it time skipped to the next day when it seemed it was time for the trainees' evaluation. They saw the beginning of Lisa's performance.

"Heat warning?" Suga asked.

"Maybe the machine is overheating?" V answered.

Suddenly, Lisa's performance began and the entire group watched with glued eyes at the dance mentor's artistry, Jimin and J-Hope appreciating it much more than the others. When the performance ended, Jimin was the first to speak.

"...wow," he said in english. "WOW!" He said again, looking at the camera. 

"Very good," J-Hope said. "Very, very good."

Lisa said words of inspiration for the trainees.

"Is Jungkookie going to perform?" Suga asked RM and Jin.

"He didn't say anything to me about performing," Jin replied while RM shrugged his shoulders. 

Jony J, Ella and Kun performed after Lisa, and then the four mentors walked out as they announced that the evaluations would soon begin.

"Jungkook didn't go," J-Hope whined. 

"Aya, I wanted to see him perform," Taehyung said. 

Jimin simply pouted.

However, the group was pleasantly surprised when the instrumental to 'Mic Drop' began to play over the TV Speakers with Jungkook's visuals playing, just as it had for the other mentors. 

"Oh!!!!! I think he's going to perform," J-Hope announced.

Jungkook walked out in an a sleek black fit, causing the younger lines to holler and whistle at the screen. 

Then, 'Coco Part 2' began to play and Jungkook began to dance as the beat came to a drop. four of the members in the room clapped as he danced, except for two whom recognized the song and choreography. Jimin and J-Hope looked at one another with worry as the first song came to a close, though they took a deep and silent breath of relief when J-Hope's chosen song, 'Don't Wanna Fall in Love' by Kyle, began to play. 

The two thought that they'd dodged a bullet by having Jungkook skip Jimin's part. How wrong the two were.

"I guess he knew he was going to perform," V said to them. "How else would he have a routine primed and ready?"

Jimin and J-Hope tried to nod and play it off cooly.

However, their faces took an unexpected turn when 'Take You Down' by Chris Brown began to play after Kyle.

Lisa's face was shown briefly in shock though none commented on it as Jungkook began to dance slowly and... sensually. 

The squeals of delight were ignored as Jungkook began to grind against the floor, before thrusting on his knees. Jimin avoided eye contact with everyone in the room. When their maknae's routine had finally finished, the entire room stayed silent. 

They then heard Ella begin to tease Lisa with a bold question, which would have been funny to them at any other point; so long as it hadn't had to do with what their youngest member had just done on screen.

Jimin tried to use the distraction. "Hey, looks like BLACKPINK's Lisa like our little Jungkook."

Yet, it was to no avail. Jimin, along with J-Hope, felt Jin's hand on their shoulder and they knew their hyung had his suspects.

They turned around to look him in his eyes, and his gaze was pure ice.

"Which one was it? Which one of you taught him to dance like that?"


	5. four

_Jungkook Instagram Story:_

_"Hello everyone," Jungkook greeted his screen. "I've just been told the most terrible news..."_

_He stared at the camera for the last few seconds before ending the video with his saddest voice._

_"My manager just told me that Panda Express doesn't exist in China."_

_"Neither do churros with chocolate..."_

_"I am sad."_

\- Present - 

'Another day, another dollar,' Jungkook thought to himself as he walked into the dancing studio with two iced coffees in hand. 

Lisa was already waiting, looking at her booklet with the trainees' information as she usually did and only turning away from it when she heard the studio door open from behind her. 

"Good morning," Jungkook greeted.

Lisa smiled at him, closing the booklet in her hands. "Good morning."

He offered one of the coffees to her while saying he asked the bartender downstairs to make an extra in case she was in the mood. She took it with a grateful smile, bowing to him with spoken thanks. 

"Wow," Jungkook said with awe as he looked at her blue cardigan top. "I like your outfit. And your hair really goes nice with it; I really like your ponytail and bangs."

Lisa gave him a bright smile. "Thank you! I got it last week from my unnie, Jisoo."

"Very nice, very nice," he replied.

"I like your shirt. The buttons that go down halfway looks cool."

He wasn't sure if she was making the compliment out of obligation for his' or if it was genuine, but he wasn't one to be rude.

"Thank you," he said, bowing his head.

"Did one of your hyungs gift it to you?" she asked with a teasing tone, and Jungkook could see the playfulness in her eyes.

He shook his head. "No, all me. My style is very good." His voice was throaty as he spoke those words, but he accepted that there was nothing he would be able to do about it. His english would only improve with time.

They both laughed with one another at the banter, drinking their coffees as the topic moved to the trainees. Only two nights prior, the trainees had danced in their first ever live performance, and had been ranked accordingly by their votes. Now, the trainees would train relentlessly for three days, starting now, to perfect their routine for mentor evaluation. 

"Who do we have first today?" Jungkook asked, looking at the list of trainees in Lisa's hands. 

"We're starting with the A-Team," she responded.

"They have that rapper that saved her group and that adorable little munchkin with the good voice, right? What were their names again?"

"The rapper is Shaking, and the 'munchkin' is Zoe Wang."

"I remember you trying to teach Zoe during evaluation night. She was mostly stiff."

"Yeah."

"How do you rate Shaking with dancing? I think she's decent; not one of the strongest members but enough to help her with performing."

Lisa nodded. "I agree."

Jungkook then asked if Lisa was keeping her eye out for Babymonster An, but a sudden producer had interrupted Lisa from giving him an answer. Apparently, the trainees were earlier than expected. Lisa had gone to place her coffee on a table while Jungkook continued to drink his.

A bright blue fabric bench suddenly caught his eye, and he gestured to it with a smile - nudging at her with his shoulder. "Look, they got you a place to sit. No more floor for you."

Lisa only gave a small huff of humor in response, and Jungkook was almost sure she was calling him a dork inside her head.

Shuffling from outside the studio let the two mentors know that the A-Team had arrived. The trainees came in with tentative smiles, donning the pink shirts that ranked them as the cream of the crop. They bowed to the two idols before quickling bustling to the middle of the room.

Lisa asked the group how long they practiced, and the answer received was "until 2 am". 

Jungkook and Lisa's eyes flitted to one another with a faint trace of a smirk on their lips, their minds in unison.

'We'll see if you did that 2 am,' they both thought.

"Ok, rap line first," Lisa called, gesturing for Marco Lin, Shaking and NINEONE to come forward. 

It was bad. Not their dance necessarily - though it was lacking if anyone was being honest - but rather the first showing and attitude expressed. 

"More feeling," Lisa demanded. 

Shaking definitely heeded the advice immediately, smiling readily and with jubilation. Marco's smile was less pronounced but still exuded some emotion nonetheless. NINEONE on the other hand....

"More feeling," Lisa demanded, this time of NINEONE alone. "Smile."

It seemed as if the trainee refused to smile. On one hand, Jungkook praised her resilience. On the other, he wasn't sure how smart it was to ignore a mentor's advice directly. It was one thing to throw the advice when the mentor was absent - doing it with said mentor directly in front of you was bold; much bolder than Jungkook would ever feel comfortable doing if he were in the trainees' shoes.

Their performance ended and Lisa clapped with her attention focused on the two trainees that hadn't discarded her words.

"Thank you, you two, for smiling."

He winced internally as he heard those words, feeling slight pity for the stone faced rapper. 

Then, Lisa's sharp words cut through the atmosphere of the room.

"I told you to smile," she said to NINEONE. "Why don't you smile?"

Damn, he thought to himself.

"I told you to smile but you just ignored my words," she continued.

The look she gave the trainee, Jungkook was sure was enough to freeze even the hottest water.

He understood that they weren't here to make friends. They weren't here to have the trainees fawn over them. They were here to mentor them, to help them improve their dance. And it just so happened that the way they were taught, strictness produced the best results. Yet, there was a part of him that felt sympathy for the poor girl. He himself had been in a position before his debut, where he lacked the ability to convey his emotions in his dance.

He clapped his hands together, trying to rid the awkward air. "Alright, next line up." The rap line bowed and began to move, but Jungkook cut through them only moments later. 

"NINEONE," he said.

The girl stopped in her tracks and turned to look him in the eye.

"When the evaluations are over for this group, I'll talk to you then."

The look on her face was clear that she thought she was in trouble, as was the same thought of the other trainees in the room, but she bowed nonetheless and made her way to the side.

Lisa glanced up at him momentarily, but the question was evident all the same. 

The next line of trainees stood up to the center and the mentors watched their performance with hawkish eyes.

* * *

The trainees all stood in the middle of the room, the evaluation finished, with their eyes on a single person in the room. The time of "reckoning" had finally come for NINEONE when Jungkook stood in front of the group but keeping his eyes trained on her. Lisa simply watched from her seat, chin resting on a hand.

"You didn't do well today," he said to NINEONE in Mandarin, a frown on his face. "The dancing, I know you've had less than two days to practice, wasn't great. Not A-Team level. Though, the biggest mark against you was when Lisa asked you to show emotion and you didn't."

The girl's face was as stone cold as ever, though he could make out the glassiness of her eyes which told him that tears were beginning to well.

"I'm not mad at you," he told her with a smile. "I was in your situation one time back in the past. When I had first joined BigHit, the CEO told me that my dancing was meaningless and without emotion. He sent me away to learn in America."

The entire room held onto his every word, save for Lisa who struggled with the language.

"Just like my mentor in America taught me, I'm here to teach you. Come with me after lunch, I'll gather every trainee that has difficulty expressing themselves and try to teach them." Jungkook then turned to the rest of the class. "That goes for anyone with difficulties as well. Don't hesitate to come and I'll find a way to accomodate you. I'm here to teach."

The trainees all bowed to him in gratitude at his words, and NINEONE wiped the tears from her eyes before doing the same. 

He turned on his heel to let Lisa know he was finished and the two mentors exited the studio to make their way to the next group of trainees.

Because it was still early, they still had time to spare until they were due to meet the next batch - the camera crew giving them space in favor of filming the trainees. Lisa took the given opportunity to ask him what he had to say, only being able to pick up on bits and pieces of his conversation. 

So, he explained himself on what he'd said. Her face betrayed no emotions, only listening to him before nodding with a neutral expression. The two continued walking in silence.

"Do you think I'm too harsh?"

He looked down to her from his walk. She had kept her gaze facing forward and though it was obvious she tried to give off an air of indifference, her eyes betrayed her emotions and saw a hint of a search of approval.

"I think you're attitude towards dancing is exactly what they need," he answered honestly. 

"That doesn't answer the question," Lisa retorted.

The chilled timbre of her voice was shiver inducing to one's skin, but Jungkook was ready for her stubbornness with readied anticipation.

"I think many people would perceive it to be harsh," he said. "Yet... after what we went through as trainees? I don't think you're harsh. You just want perfection."

"You see me as a perfectionist?" she frowned.

He gave her a raised brow. "Is that a bad thing?"

They walked a few steps further before she shook her head. "No, you're right. I am a perfectionist."

He smiled at her confident aura and continued to walk alongside her.

"You're teaching a group of trainees after lunch? For the rest of the day?" she asked him. 

Jungkook shook his head.

"Only until dinner. Then I have to go to the store after for groceries. I'm moving into an administration dorm room; it has its own kitchen."

Lisa gave a surprised look at that. "Wow, you're moving in? I thought you'd be heading back home and flying back when they needed you."

"I was at first, but then I decided to just ask if I could move in here. I cleared it with the CEO of course, and he let it slide. You heading back to Seoul tonight?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'll come back at the end of the week or the beginning of next week."

"Safe travels."

"Thank you."

Jungkook and Lisa arrived at the room of the B-Team trainees and Lisa prepared her mentor persona. Meanwhile, Jungkook began to recall the ingredients and recipe to make homemade orange chicken from Panda Express.


	6. five

"This sucks," Jungkook groaned. 

For the past few days he'd been locked in his dorm, testing a recipe he'd found on the internet - a homemade Orange Chicken recipe - and testing the dish on his manager. Except, that Min-Jae had grown sick and tired of the same meal every day and was at his wits end when he ordered Jungkook to find a new guinea pig to test his cooking.

"Now who's going to be my second opinion?"

He supposed he could ask one of the trainees to be his test subject, but he also knew that wouldn't bode well if it ever got out. Both for the integrity of the show and the integrity of his image to the public. What were the chances a trainee would keep a secret?

To make matters worse, the Chinese government had locked the country due to the recent pandemic meaning that Jungkook was confined to the iQIYI building with only granted leave for essentials. The ban also meant that the other mentors had deferred to judging through live feed rather than in person; meaning that they were automatically out. 

Well - Kun was still here, which would possibly make him a candidate. Except, he was chinese and Panda Express didn't exist in China so what were the odds his second opinion would be accurate?

Jungkook sighed, shoving his hands into his pocket as he made his way towards the faculty room. Min-Jae really was really his only option. 

He hoped the faculty room still had the jelly filled doughnuts he liked. They were the only thing keeping him sane during this newfound lockdown. As he walked through the door he gave Lisa a slow nod with a murmured greeting before making his way to the pastry display by the coffee machine. Jungkook cheered internally when he saw the stacks of his beloved sweets and began to brew himself a cup of coffee to pair it with. He was in mind to offer one to Lisa - it would be an act of kindness to put her onto the delicacy-

He paused.

Wait a minute, he thought to himself. Lisa? 

Jungkook whipped his head around to see the woman munching on a few crackers with a bottle of water in front of her. What was she doing here?!

"Lisa?" he croaked.

She turned to him with that adorably aloof expression she always wore when she was lost due to the language barrier she recently experienced. "Yes?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were back home."

"I flew back in a few days ago and moved into a dorm. Just before the lockdown."

Really? Days? How hadn't he seen her? Or heard her? Well - maybe it wasn't that surprising; Jungkook did spend most of his time enclosed within his space. Not to mention that they probably resided on different floors. 

"I'm on the fourth floor," she finished.

Nevermind. They did live on the same floor.

"How come you moved into a dorm. Did you want a bit of freedom too?"

"It was YG Oppa's idea," she answered. "He wanted me to spend as much time here and make the company look good for the chinese audience."

He nodded, grabbing a cup of machine brewed coffee with two doughnuts. He offered one of the pastries to the girl when he sat down across from her. She looked at it with hesitant eyes, flicking them between her crackers and the pastry in his hand.

"Take one. You can't have a satisfactory breakfast with that little nibble food."

He wiggled the perfectly fried bread as a last act of tantilization. She caved.

Lisa reached over and accepted it with a thanks. She brought it close to her face, and Jungkook stifled a laugh when he saw her take a sniff of the sugar that dusted the pastry. Her smile told the story that she very much enjoyed the aroma of it. When she took a bite into the dough, Jungkook finally let out a chuckle when she made a panicked noise as a bit of jelly squirted out onto the corner of her lips. 

"Here," he said, offering a napkin between laughs. 

"Thank you. I didn't expect it to come flying out so fast," Lisa laughed.

"Sorry, I just grabbed a random one from the display. I didn't know it would be overfilled."

"It's okay," she assured him.

He pulled out his phone and began to open up a random game as he ate his pastry. He was in the middle of proceeding through a level when he noticed Lisa reaching for the bottle of water in front of her. Blasphemy.

"Don't do that."

She jumped slightly in her seat at his outburst.

"What?"

"Don't drink water with the doughnut. It doesn't go with sweets."

Jungkook stood up from his seat and made his way to the coffee machine. 

"How do you take it?"

"Uhm, I'm fine with water really-"

He interrupted her with a clicking of his tongue. "Yah, forget that. Pastries should only be eaten with either coffee, milk or hot chocolate." Jungkook grabbed a clean cup from the cabinets and poured the hot brew into it. "So, how do you take your coffee?"

"Half milked or creamed. My taste buds don't have the strength for a black brew."

"Hazelnut, caramel macchiato, or vanilla?"

"Caramel Macchiato, please."

"You should be ashamed of yourself," he told her. 

"What? Why?!" she asked with a smile.

"Drinking water after eating a sweet pastry. You need to be locked in an asylum."

Lisa laughed heartily at his banter. "I have to watch my weight. I need to look good for BLACKPINK's comeback."

"Please," he snorted. "Have you seen your waist? You're the envy of the women of the runway. Any thinner and you'll be a walking skeleton." He walked over to her with the drink in hand. "No cameras here. Who needs to know?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So, you've got a comeback coming..."

"Yup," Lisa chirped happily from behind her coffee.

"Wanna talk about it."

Lisa flashed him a white smile. "Nope."

"Worth a try."

They finished their pastries and began to drink their coffee when Lisa asked him their mobility situation.

"Well, we can't do much except for leave for necessities. I pretty much only leave for groceries. Other than that? It's netflix all day."

Lisa puffed her cheeks and blew air. "Netflix all day is pretty much all I've been doing." She then turned her gaze towards him. "The other mentors aren't coming back?"

He shook his head. "From what I understand, foreigners have to self quarantine for two weeks before being able to enter the country. So, Ella decided to stay in Taiwan and judge through zoom. Jony might come every once in a while but he told me he's zooming like Ella. I thought you would be with them too, to be honest. Kun is the only one here but I haven't bumped into him yet."

"You haven't? Or you just haven't left your room to be able to bump into him?"

"...The former."

She hummed with disbelief, but didn't press the matter further. 

"I might have to message Jin for his Hulu account. I've already seen all the anime on Netflix."

"I have Hulu," she told him.

He moved his eyes to her. "You willing to share your account?"

"Well... it's not really mine. It's Jennie's. I'd have to ask her."

"Boo."

She raised her hands in a Thai apology and bowed with an embarrassed laugh. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I'll just pester Jin until he gives in."

"It sounds like you bully him."

" _What? No_ , I don't bully him. I ask nicely."

He flashed her his most sincere smile, but she simply gave him a knowing look; her own smirk telling that she didn't believe him. Then, she frowned with a sigh.

"I wish the restaurants would open sooner."

"Huh? How come? You don't cook?"

"I do, but I'm not very good at it. Neither is my new manager."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Tell me about it," she said as she rested her head on the table. "I've had nothing but unsatisfactory chicken these past few days. And rice. At least I can cook rice."

"Cooking is a positive skill. You can only get better with it. No matter who you are."

"I wish I was better with it now," she told him.

"It would be practical," he admitted.

Lisa gave a final sigh before standing up from her seat and picking up her trash. "Thanks for the doughnut and the coffee, Jungkook. I appreciate it."

"It was no problem."

She disposed of her trash and made her way to the door. It was then that Jungkook recalled his last conversation with his manager, Min-Jae.

_"I can't take this anymore, Jeon Jungkook." Min-Jae shouted._

_"Come on, Min-Jae-nim. Just one more."_

_"No," Min-Jae glared. "I refuse to eat another piece of orange chicken. If you want to keep trying to cook it, find another guinea pig."_

That conversation played through his mind in slow motion as Lisa neared the exit. He snapped back into control when she had her hand on the handle of the door.

"Lisa," he shouted, gathering her attention. She turned to him with a startled look.

"Yes?"

He gave her a smile. "Have you ever eaten Panda Express' orange chicken?"


	7. six

Soft music played over a bluetooth speaker he'd brought with him from home as he worked his kitchen with expertise.

He was alone in his dorm, worn in a black apron as he simmered his orange concoction over a medium-low heat. How many recipes had he burned through? Tested? So, so many, he thought to himself, but he was sure that he'd finally found the right one. 

The smell was exactly like what he was used to when he walked through the heavenly doors of the fast food chain. The fried nuggets of chicken were cooling on a rack, and he'd made a large pot of japchae to serve alongside the chicken. Perhaps not the authentic Panda Express cuisine, but he was sure it would taste delicious nonetheless.

He grabbed two platters from the cabinets and began to plate the noodles respectively before moving to toss the fried chicken into the orange sauce. 

Lisa hadn't given him the confirmation that she'd be joining him, only telling him that she'd think about it; so it was possible that he was dirtying an extra dish for no apparent reason. However, he soon heard the faint knocking sounds upon his front door and Jungkook felt himself smile. The knocks were light and hesitant, very much different from the confident ones of his manager, and he could almost see her pacing outside his door nervously. 

She'd been very cautious with accepting his proposal earlier, wary of the predictable scandal that would result should it ever get out that the BLACKPINK maknae was spending time inside Jungkook's dorm room.

He attempted to sway her fears by telling her no recording cameras were allowed on their dorm floor, and that the company wouldn't allow for a leak lest they suffer heavy consequences from BigHit and YG. Still, it was not enough for her complete agreement - "I'll think about it," she'd said.

Jungkook wiped his hands with a cloth and made his way to the door. Lisa's hesitance had been evident as she avoided him when he made the offer earlier, however it seemed that her hunger had ended up winning the argument for him. 

She stood nervously in place, wringing her hands together and looking towards the floor; he could see this from the peephole of his door. When she heard the rustling from the other side, signifying that he was opening the door, Lisa stood straight and met his smile with a shy one of her own.

"You came," he said. Then, he opened the door and moved to the side to allow her entry. "Come on, pass on in. Don't be shy."

She flashed him another smile before walking in, flattening the hem of of the black dress she was wearing. 

It did not take long for her to give a noise of delight as the soft aroma of his cooking filled her nose. "It smells delicious."

"Thank you," Jungkook responded. "Hopefully you think it tastes like it smells."

"Smell is a big part of how food tastes. So, it probably will."

She walked to the kitchen and went to pause, but kept walking when she felt his hand on her shoulder - gesturing for her to continue walking to the dining table. He pulled out a seat for her, and she sat down at an end of the table. When he walked back towards the kitchen, Lisa noticed the two plates with japchae already plated. 

"Is someone else joining us?" Lisa asked with a furrowed brow. 

Jungkook began to toss the chicken into the sauce before answering her. "No. In fact, that's actually your plate."

"Bold of you to assume I was going to come regardless. But... it was an accurate assumption," she admitted.

"It was an educated guess," he quipped back.

"Oh? Do tell."

"Well, I could only assume that the temptation of food made by a good cook would be better than having more 'disappointing chicken and rice'."

"Usually someone that says they're good at something without showing it is all talk."

Jungkook smiled as he plated the chicken on both plates before carrying them to the table. He set one in front of Lisa and the other on the end across from her. "I'm showing you right now, aren't I?"

He went back to the kitchen one last time, moving towards the small fridge of the room. "Pick your poison. Coca Cola or Sprite?"

"Water?" she asked.

He kissed his tongue and gave her a quick glance. "Orange chicken should be enjoyed with a drink of carbonation of some kind."

She rolled her eyes playfully but went along with his request nonetheless. "Coke, then."

"That's what I like to hear," he said with a smile, grabbing for a can of red and a can of green.

Before handing off the can of soda to her, he made sure to open it; she was his guest after all. Lisa returned his gesture with a thanks and took a quick sip before setting it in front of her. 

Jungkook took his seat and popped open his can of Sprite before taking his set of chopsticks in hand. Lisa did the same and both of them took a piece of orange chicken on their plates.

He held the piece near his lips but waited for her to take a bite. She took notice that he hadn't popped the piece into his mouth and enquired what he waited for.

"You're my guest. Have the first bite," he told her.

"I can't do that. You made it."

"Of course I can."

"I won't eat it first," she said firmly.

"I insist."

"No."

He gave her a light glower. "You're really stubborn, you know."

"Let's eat it at the same time," Lisa offered as a middle ground.

He huffed out an amused air before giving her an accepting nod. "Fine. On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

He lied. He waited until he saw the orange glazed piece pop into her mouth before taking a bite of his own. The look of betrayal was evident in her eyes and Jungkook was sure she would curse him for his deception; but instead Lisa's eyes went wide and she turned her attention down towards the food.

"It's delicious!" she called out to him.

And it was indeed. The tangy and sweet flavor of the orange sauce filled his mouth, a bit of heat from the red pepper flakes adding to the savorization. It was the best attempt out of the bunch and dare he say better. 

"That's gold, right there," he said - to no one in particular.

The meal was an icebreaker in itself, allowing for the two - or more so Lisa - to grow into a comfortable atmosphere around each other. They spoke in more depth than when they shared a cup of coffee earlier that morning. 

Though, she still refused to tell him about the upcoming comeback of her group.

"By the way," Jungkook said as they neared the end of their meal. "I was browsing youtube and came across something hilarious."

She gave him a confused look as she set down her can of coke after taking a large swig. 

Jungkook simply smiled at her frowning features. "Why don't you smile?"

That was all it took for Lisa to break out into a fit of laughter. 

"Smile," he continued. "I told you to smile."

"Stop," she laughed.

"More feeling."

"I'm going to throw this japchae at you, if you don't stop."

To signify her point, she twirled a bunch of the stir fry with her chopsticks and aimed it threateningly at him.

Jungkook had no choice but to relent and wave the white flag. By the time the end of their meal had come, Lisa had offered to help him with cleaning up but Jungkook had denied her offer. After all, she was still his guest. 

"I insist," Lisa said.

He smiled as he grabbed her plate, giving her a short glance. "Maybe next time."

"Next time?"

"Sure," he told her, making his way to the kitchen sink. "I had fun talking with you. And it gets lonely eating by myself. My manager has already gotten tired of me. I wouldn't mind having you over for my cooking again."

She stared at him with calculating eyes, watching him as he began to fill the sink with water. 

"Unless," he continued, "you prefer to be alone. In that case I'd understand. And if you prefer 'disappointing chicken and cooked rice' then... well, I guess I'd find a way to understand it too."

She pursed her lips in thought and Jungkook was sure that she would deny his offer once more. He also couldn't fault her for that. The scandal that would arise would be a headache. Not career ending, but a headsore nonetheless.

"I'll see you out," he said to her - turning off the faucet and still acting the perfect host. 

He pulled out her chair to help her stand up and walked side by side with her as they made their way to the door.

Lisa thanked him for the food with a bow and Jungkook nodded respectfully, opening the door and holding it open for her. She crossed the threshold and paused just at the entrance, turning to him with an unsure gaze.

"What are you making tomorrow," she asked. 

Jungkook smiled down at her.

"I was thinking of heading toward the market after breakfast to buy some more meat. Maybe make something with beef. Maybe something with fish. Who knows, I haven't decided yet."

She bit her lower lip, almost as if she were internally debating with herself, before looking at him with full confidence.

"I like pork," she told him. "And french fries."

He chuckled slightly.

"French fries and pork?" Jungkook asked. He looked up at the hallway lights for a few seconds before looking down at her. "Yeah, I think I have something in mind."


	8. seven

"This is the second time you come at just the right time. Is your sense of timing that good or do you have a knack for food?"

Jungkook held the door open for Lisa as she stepped inside his dorm. She was dressed in rather interesting apparel. Jungkook could see that the black hoodie she wore was cut off just at collar, under it a white cropped tank top. 

"You're pretty brave to wear Adidas on a Nike sponsored show."

Lisa looked down at what she was wearing before looking up at him with a bright smile and a shrug. "It's not like we're filming today."

"Camera crew is still out, though. Stray camera might've caught you."

"They'd have to edit me out, then, since I don't think Nike wants their competitor getting screen time on their sponsored show."

Jungkook smiled at her quip. "That'd be a smart way to avoid the cameras. Where everything the show sponsors hate."

"You could wear your Puma wear," Lisa pointed out. "You're still sponsored by them, right?"

"FILA," he corrected. 

She raised her shoulders. "Hey, it's something. Not as big as Adidas, but it's something."

"Wow," he said with a humored breath. "So, you think you're better just because you have Adidas in your bag?"

"I mean..."

Another shrug with a devilish grin and Jungkook knew he was being mocked.

"Oh yeah, what happened to that Samsung deal you had?"

Lisa looked at him dead in the eye. "Rude."

He smiled, unrelenting. "Don't be shy now. You were talking that big talk. Come on, what happened to that Samsung deal."

Lisa began to open her mouth to answer but Jungkook cut her off. 

"Oh wait, that's right, I forgot. I have that bag now." He gave her his cheekiest smile. "And spoiler alert, it's the S-team, not a B-league."

"Ok, really rude," Lisa glowered. 

It was Jungkook's turn to shrug and smile. 

They made their way to the kitchen and Lisa stood by the island counter. "Well, at least I don't have to hide my iPhone anymore when I use it. That's your problem now."

"You think that would be a problem for me? I was with LG for years and wasn't caught lacking. That was mainly Jimin."

He took off the lid from the slow cooker he had running since the morning. He'd gone to the market earlier and managed to find a good cut of pork shoulder. 

It was processed, of course, but the current circumstances didn't exactly allow for him to visit a fresh meat market. Either way, it tasted just as good. And smelled just as good, as well, if Lisa's face of content was any indication to go by. 

"Besides, the S-series line is actually a good phone with just as good of a camera as the iPhones, sometimes - no, most times - better."

Jungkook took out the cooked shoulder and placed it on a rack to cool for a few minutes before he pulled it apart; and then moved to the stove in order to make a quick but delicious barbecue sauce he'd found on the internet one time when trying to replicate American food. 

"Though, I don't blame you for repping the white team. The phone is iconic and the os is fluid," he told her continuously. "And," he said, turning to her with a haughty smirk, "it's not like you had the chance to test out their flagship phone."

"Ok, I get it. Samsung went all out with you and your hyungs and only gave us their backup phone to promote."

"Levels, Lisa. Levels." 

Lisa pouted, resting her elbows on the island counter and leaning her chin onto her hands as she watched him finish cooking the final bits of their meal. "They gave Jennie her own phone and she likes it so far. So, maybe you're right and it is a good phone."

He gave her a small shrug. "It comes down to preference in the end. I've used both, and like both. Don't see a reason to fight over which one is better."

"So, you really just argued with me right now just to prove your superiority that BTS got the better Samsung Sponsorship?"

He turned around from stirring the sauce to give her a smile and a wink, and then turning back around to mix the seasonings. He could hear her huff of annoyance from behind him. 

"Yah, Jungkook, you're definitely the annoying one from your group."

He whipped his head around with an incredulous look. "What? Annoying? Not even! I'm the likeable one out of the seven."

Lisa gave him an unimpressed look. 

"Whatever," he grumbled, leaving the sauce mixture alone and allowing it to simmer over a low heat. He pulled out two forks and moved to the pork shoulder to pull it apart. "Hey, Lisa. The air fryer by the fridge should beep any second now. When it does, can you get the tray and dump the fries onto a plate?"

At the mention of fries, Lisa perked up and practically skipped to the air fryer. "Of course!"

"Thanks."

When he finished tearing the chunks of meat apart, he grabbed for two plates and began to arrange both with a heapful serving of pulled pork before turning to where Lisa had dumped the fries onto a plate. 

He'd expected her to take her seat at the table or at least moved to wait by the counter again, but she stood at the same spot by the fryer - an excited look upon her face as he approached with the plates.

"You don't have to do anything you know," he told her. "You can go ahead and sit at the table. I'll serve the plates."

Yet, it was as if he hadn't spoken at all; Lisa took the plates from his hand and began to sprinkle fries atop the pulled pork. One plate had a much larger serving of fries atop it and Jungkook suspected it was the plate she would claim for her own. 

He sighed at her stubbornness and took the plates once more. "The drinks are in the fridge. Help yourself to any of the drinks in stock but get me a canned lemonade. I bought them this morning."

Lisa gave him a hearty "ok" and began to rifle through his fridge, grabbing a can of soda for him while undecided for herself, as he began to pour the sauce over the pork and fries. With the fork he'd used for the pork he began to toss the fries, meat, and sauce together; finishing off the dish with a heapful sprinkle of shredded cheese.

"This smells amazing, Jungkook-ssi," she complimented. 

Lisa rolled his canned drink over the table when he requested it and the two settled in their seats as began to dig into the food. They ate with the forks he'd used earlier as he only thought it fitting to use western silverware for western food.

"Wow," she moaned happily as she took a bite of the food. "It tastes amazing too! You weren't lying when you said you were a good cook."

"Thank you," he smiled through a half mouthful of food, his cheek puffed like that of a bunny as he chewed. "You know, the level of trainees that can debut is pretty low. Enough to cause debate but I don't think I can count past fourteen or fifteen trainees that have what it takes."

Lisa looked up with brief ponderment before grabbing another bite of her food. She answered him between chews. 

"I agree. To be honest, I would say only six of the trainees have the all around ability to debut. And sadly I can only see five of those six debuting."

Jungkook wasn't a mind reader and he wasn't omniscient to her thoughts. However, he was confident he knew, or at least had a general idea, what six members Lisa spoke of; and he was confident he knew which lone sheep of the six wouldn't make the final nine. 

"Frhanm Shangguan... right?" 

A pitying look crossed Lisa's face for a brief moment before she gave him a confirming nod. "Yeah. When it comes to outright ability, she's one of the top three. But... she sadly doesn't fit the Chinese or Korean beauty standard. No matter how much the mentors praise her and note her ability, the audience has already decided it doesn't want her." She looked up at him and gave him a sardonic smile. "She won't make the top nine."

It was unfortunate, but it was true. It was part of the reason why she hadn't been on Jungkook's radar after seeing the trainees for the first time. If it were up to the mentors, and perhaps it should have been, Frhanm Shangguan would be in the conversation and without a doubt a "final nine" trainee. 

However, it wasn't up to the mentors. It was up to the people. And Jungkook knew people - he knew that visuals and ability went hand in hand. The people would prefer a beautiful trainee with good ability than a plain trainee with great ability. 

"I'm curious," Lisa said. "Who's your ideal final debutants?"

"Hmm? My final debutants?" Lisa nodded. "The nine I like or the nine I think will make it?"

"The nine you like," Lisa clarified.

He sat back in his seat and began to think to himself. He didn't really have a final nine in mind. He had a few trainees he had his eye on but they didn't make a complete list.

Lisa saw his hesitation and gave an amused eye roll, as if she could decipher that he had an incomplete selection. "Fine, just give me the trainees you'd like to see debut."

"Kiki, Liu Xin, Snow Kong, Yu Yan and Jenny Z," he answered immediately. "...but, I like Babymonster and Xiaotang Zhao, too."

Lisa gave him a satisfied look, one that spoke he'd somehow managed to save himself. "Good, good. I'm glad you mentioned Anqi at the end. There would've been problems if you didn't."

Jungkook had to swallow a laugh, or else risk choking with the barbecue in his mouth. "Someone has a favorite."

She gave him an adorable shrug. "We all have favorites. Let me have mine."

"Alright. Then who's your ideal list?"

"Babymonster, Liu Xin, Lu Keran, Franhm Shangguan, Kiki Xi, Yu Yan and Snow Kong."

"That's only seven."

"Yup," Lisa chirped.

"I thought you had nine."

Lisa shook her head. "I told you to tell me your ideal nine. I never said that I had a complete list."

"Boo."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very childish of you, Lisa. At your age? You're older than me and less mature. You should be ashamed."

Lisa rolled her eyes with a smile and mouthed "whatever" to him from across the table. He attempted to keep a straight face but they both knew the cracked smile that was threatening his lips. 

That's when he felt his phone begin to vibrate furiously within his pocket. Both Jungkook and Lisa stopped their eating and focused their attention to the phone Jungkook had pulled from his jeans. 

"It's Jimin," he said aloud when he read the caller id. Jungkook looked up into Lisa's eyes. "Do you mind if I take this here? I'll try to make it quick."

She gave him an assuring nod, signifying she had no problem with it.

He accepted the call and raised the phone to his ear. "Hello-"

" _Who do you think you are?!?!_ "

Jungkook winced when the shouted voice blared over the line, and he flinched away from the device in his hand. Lisa looked up with a surprised look, not expecting the angered voice.

"Jimin-ssi-" Jungkook attempted to say, but Jimin simply yelled the question once more. 

Jungkook was confused as to what had gotten his hyung so angry. He looked around the room on instinct, trying to decipher to problem when his eyes landed upon the clock in his dorm. The time clear as day: _9:23 pm_.

It was then that he got the faint hint at what had angered his hyung, and Jungkook shifted his voice into the most soothing and calming tone possible.

"Jimin-ssi, please don't be angry. Let me explain," he said with a smile.

-Seoul-  
5 minutes before

Jimin sat alongside Taehyung and Jin as they watched the Youth With You show on the living room tv. The other members were occupied and would watch the episode on their own time when they found the opportunity. 

"Jungkook's been a good mentor on this show," Taehyung said to them. 

Jimin agreed with him.

"It looks like he's trying to push onto the limelight, to me," Jin said to the two.

"Yeah, you would know about that, wouldn't you hyung?" Jimin snorted.

V laughed at the comment and Jin turned to Jimin with a glare.

"Say that again, Jimin. I dare you."

Jimin didn't repeat it, simply sharing a look and a laugh with his best friend.

"Hey, Jungkook is coming on again," Taehyung said to them after a minute of silence.

The three boys glued their eyes to the screen and watched as Lisa and Jungkook instructed a few of the students. They noticed how at ease their golden maknae was when around the official dance mentor.

"You think he likes her?" Taehyung asked.

"They're just talking," Jin said.

"I don't know. Isn't he usually scared around girls?" Jimin interjected.

"He's afraid of scandals, you know that. Besides, he has to do this for months with her. It'd be weird if he didn't get used to her."

"If you say so," Taehyung mumbled.

"I think he likes her," Jimin said.

"You're both delusional," Jin retorted with a yawn.

They continued to watch as both mentors gave the trainees tips and pointers to their dancing. It was rather straightforward and indifferent to the other times they helped them.

"You think Lisa will get mad again?" 

"Who knows. Maybe we'll see Jungkookie swoop in and talk sweetly to the girls after Lisa scares them."

"He _is_ the nicer one of two when teaching, isn't he?"

"Will you two shut up already?"

Jin was annoyed by the talking, trying to listen to what was being said. Unlike the two idiots beside him he didn't need subtitles to understand what was being said.

They continued to watch the show for a while longer and it seemed as if the two dance mentors would move onto the next class when suddenly Jungkook called out a trainee to the front. 

She was an adorable little thing, small and pixie cut hair with a dainty face and oversized glasses that made her face appear all the more smaller. She couldn't be taller than 160 centimeters. 

Zoe Wang, each of them thought inside their head.

"You think she's in trouble?" Jimin asked them.

V and Jin shrugged.

They prepared for a reprimanding from their youngest member when he gestured to the camera to come closer. 

"Look," he said. "Come closer."

Jungkook turned to Zoe with the same smile on his face. "Bring out your hand."

Zoe had a confused look upon her face but did it nonetheless, holding up her hand. 

Jungkook gave the camera one last devilish smile before turning back to Zoe.

He whispered something to her that was inaudible to the camera but it didn't take long for those watching to understand what he'd asked. 

Zoe stuck out her pinky finger and Jungkook acknowledged the camera once more.

"Look," he said joyously. "Jimin-sii. I found someone who has a smaller hand than you."

...

The reaction was immediate. Jin and Taehyung burst out into loud laughter as Jimin began to throw a cushion across the room in anger.

"Yah! Jeon Jungkook!" he yelled.

Jin and V pointed at him mockingly, running dangerously low on oxygen from laughing.

"Where's my phone?" Jimin yelled. 


	9. eight

_April 18th 2020 (4 weeks later)_

For the first time in his life, Jungkook loved cooking. Not as much as Jin - nor was he as talented at it as his hyung - but he enjoyed it all the same. 

Ever since he'd found this new routine with Lisa, cooking had been something he'd looked forward to every day. Jungkook wondered if this is what it felt like for Jin, anticipation at people enjoying what you'd made.

He supposed it was the exact same feeling as making music for their fans, except cooking was made for a specific person in mind. 

It'd been nearly two months since they'd been working on the show, with just over two months left before they would return back to their respective companies. Already the list of contestant trainees was growing shorter and the top of the pack was beginning to solidify. 

However, the trainees could wait for during work hours. Right now? He was chilling.

It was a mid afternoon Saturday and Jungkook was busy wasting his day away by watching Netflix and drinking soda. He wasn't sure of what he was watching - in truth the tv was more of background noise as he browsed his phone and debated which picture he should post for his instagram (and also debated if he should post anything at all).

It was nearing time for him to begin cooking anyways, as Lisa would show up in an hour or two; depending on when he'd finish cooking. The girl had a scary talent for sniffing out when he was near finishing their meal.

That was his initial thought, of course, but then his front door made the distinct sound of being knocked upon, and Jungkook turned his attention towards it. 

He didn't get the chance to stand or to walk over to his door and check who was on the other side, because he soon heard the clicks of the buttons being pushed before the door opened and Lisa made her way through. 

That's how it had been for the past few weeks since they'd started their little routine. In the beginning, he would go to open the door for her. Then once he'd realized their dinners would become a regular occurence, he began to leave the door unlocked and he would yell to her that the door was open. However, Lisa soon worried that it was a bit unsafe and risky.

Jungkook's solution? To give Lisa the 4-digit code to the keypad of his dorm.

He didn't know if the solution was of poor choice - the reaction from the media and public if they were to ever find out. Yet, if Lisa thought it to be a mad solution then she didn't make her those thoughts known; as a matter of fact, she had shown her reaction to be the opposite. 

She always knocked on his door to let him know of her presence before keying herself through. Though, that only happened when Jungkook was nearing the end of cooking their dinner. That's what made her appearance so strange - she'd arrived far sooner than expected.

"Lisa," Jungkook greeted with surprise laced in his voice. "What brings you here so early? I haven't even started cooking yet."

"I need a favor; plus, I'm bored."

It was a simple and straightforward response from her, which was almost what Lisa was personified. She woke up, danced, ate, danced, danced some more, and then slept. It was who she was. 

"What's the favor you need of me?" He asked.

"Let's cook dinner first," she replied to him. 

He cocked an eyebrow at her, unsure if he had heard correctly. "'Let's'?" 

Lisa nodded her head. "Yup. I told you, I'm bored."

"So, you want to cook?"

"I want to help," she told him. "I'm not as good a cook as you or my unnie, Jennie."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that," he replied.

Jungkook gestured his head to the kitchen, and BLACKPINK's maknae followed him to his island. "Come on, I've got some flank steaks waiting in the fridge. Get them out for me along with the peppers and onions."

Lisa gave him a soldier's salute. "Yes, sir."

That certainly earned her a chuckle from him. 

He made for the spice cabinet and grabbed the required spices, setting them on the island counter - and procured two cutting boards; one for Lisa and one for himself. Jungkook grabbed two kitchen knives and handed one to the girl next to him. "Can you dice the onions and slice the peppers thinly for me?"

Lisa nodded, a fierce look of determination upon her face as she began to fixate onto her given task. He patted the flank steaks dry before he began to slice the meat into somewhat even rectangles. 

However, his attention was taken away when he noticed Lisa slicing the peppers right next to him. It wasn't that the peppers were being sliced poorly but rather that Lisa was holding the knife poorly. She held it like so many novice cooks held their knife; completely by the handle rather than placing her fingers along the blade for better control. It could lead to a future accident. 

"Hey," he called out to her with a soft tone, gaining her attention. "You're chopping wrong."

Lisa looked disheartened at his words, thinking he meant that the chopped peppers were not to his standard. Jungkook assured her that it wasn't what she thought, and she enquired what it was that he spoke of.

"You're gonna get hurt if you hold your knife like that," he told her. Jungkook then showed her how he held his blade in hand. "Hold it like this."

Lisa eyed how he held the knife and attempted to copy his grip... albeit rather unsuccessfully. She looked up into his eyes for a hint of confirmation, and Jungkook laughed slightly before shaking his head. He set his knife down onto his cutting board before moving to stand behind Lisa. 

Then, he moved his right hand over her own to morph her fingers to mimic the grip he'd been taught as second nature. 

"Like this," he murmured. 

Moving his left hand over hers, he guided her hands in slicing motions; letting her grow accustomed to the knew technique. After a while, he released the pressure of guiding her along, but kept his hands resting atop her skin in the case that she revert to old habits. 

"Isn't that easier?" Jungkook asked.

"Yeah," she replied, almost in a whisper. "It is."

He moved back to his own space and resumed with slicing the flank steaks in front of him until he had even cuts ready for seasoning. A sprinkle of salt, pepper, and cayenne was enough for Jungkook to be satisfied with the impending flavors. Grabbing an entire knob of garlic, splitting it to grab 5 cloves, and a ginger root, he began to slice and mince the two ingredients for the dish. 

Once finished, Jungkook looked sideways momentarily and saw that Lisa had just finished chopping the entire vegetables. 

"Was that faster or what?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

Lisa gave him a grateful smile in response and mouthed a "thank you".

With the ingredients prepped and ready, Jungkook grabbed a cast iron skillet and placed it over a medium flame of a table top burner; heating some oil in the pan and getting ready to do most of the work. He asked Lisa to put her rice making skills to the test and to go even further by attempting to make a fried rice with eggs. She was up to the challenge. 

"Now," he started, "what was that favor you wanted to ask of me?"

He saw her eyes flick to somewhere in his living room briefly before focusing back on the fried rice she was cooking.

"Do you remember how I said I was bored?" She asked him. "Well, it's because when I say I have nothing to do outside teaching dance and eating with you, I really mean I have _nothing_."

Her eyes flicked up towards the same spot.

"Well," she continued, "it turns out that before this entire pandemic hit, I actually had plans. Plans that are now ruined. Though I'm not planning on letting them all entirely fall through."

That was certainly interesting to hear, he thought. "Oh? Do tell."

"I had another solo dance performance ready for youtube. My upcoming third 'LiLi Film'. It was a plan I'd made a few months ago and I had a song with a choreographer along with a videographer ready."

"Which obviously isn't going to happen since travel is temporarily suspended in this country," he finished for her. 

She nodded. "Bingo."

"So, how do you plan on circumventing that?" he wondered.

Her eyes flicked back towards his living room for a third time and Jungkook's curiosity won out, making his eyes travel into the direction where she was looking. 

It was his camera. His Sony A9, specifically - the one he used for his GCF films. He'd been planning on making a GCF in Beijing but had never found the time. 

"I remember you telling me about your 'Golden Closet Films'. You have a passion for photography and videography, don't you?"

He nodded. "That's right."

Lisa closed her eyes briefly and sucked in a deep breath.

"Can you shoot the video for my third LiLi Film?"

He certainly hadn't expected to hear that. 

What had he expected? He wasn't sure.

"You know I'm not a professional videographer, right?" He said dumbly. "It's just a hobby of mine."

"You're good," she insisted. "I checked out your GCF videos on youtube and I really like your shooting style. It'll be easy, I promise."

Jungkook was still unconvinced. Surely there were better videographers she could turn to. Hell, the producers of the show were bound to have some connection.

"Please," she begged. "I already have a studio booked and I've been practicing the dance choreo in my spare time. Please, help me make this video."

Now, Jungkook didn't consider himself a weak man. Quite the opposite in fact - his will was strong. Yet, the way her voice softened as she pleaded with him along with the way her eyes turned doe like... how could he say no?

"When do you want to film this?" 

A bright smile flashed on her face and she nudged into him affectionately, careful not to mess with his cooking. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? You certainly don't waste time," he muttered. "Yeah, I'm free."

His agreement seemed to give her a skip to her cooking. She finished the fried rice just as he began to stir the final bits of the spicy beef. That's when a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Hey," he said out loud, turning to her with a calculating gaze. "You didn't help me cook to try and butter me up to say yes to your favor, did you?"

She gave him a mischievous smirk. "Maybe."

He laughed to himself at her antics. "You're ridiculous."

"Hey, it worked didn't it? Plus, I wasn't lying when I said I was bored. Helping you cook gave me something fun to do. Is it wrong that it also helped me get what I was after?"

Lisa batted her eyelashes at him with innocence, causing him to snort and look down at his cooking with a smile.

"You know," he said, "depending on how long it takes us to film tomorrow, I might not get to cook us dinner. We'll probably have to get cooking from the studio kitchens."

* * *

_April 19th 2020_

He was ready. His camera was charged and full of space.

The lighting of the room was perfect; after help from a few of the iQIYI staff, the white room was ambienced with a red and blue light on opposite ends. Lisa had texted him the outfit she would be wearing, and he thought up the concept after seeing the white top. He hoped it would serve the video well.

His camera was charged and full of space. He'd seen the video of Cheshir Ha's choreography that Lisa had sent him and plotted out a general idea of how he'd film his fellow dance mentor. Though, he would still ask Lisa to dance the choreo first to give him a better image of how to film.

As if summoned by his thoughts, he heard the door open from behind him and he knew it could only be Lisa.

"Are you ready?" he asked, not looking up at her but rather making sure his camera was in focus.

"I'm ready," she replied.

He could almost detect a hint of nerves in her voice, and Jungkook turned to her to boost her confidence. However, no noise came out of his mouth when he took in her appearance. 

Black high-waisted shorts paired with that white crop top of hers. Her lips painted a deep shade of red only complimented her pale skin. Though, the true sin of hers were the open toe over-the-knee leather boots that she wore. It should have been illegal to wear those one those long and slender legs of hers.

He knew that she'd sent him pictures of the outfit she'd be wearing, but it was quite a different thing seeing her actually wearing it. And he was sure it was a completely different thing seeing her wear it in person. 

She was stunning; he knew that as well beforehand. However, he'd never felt it was more true than right now. He had to say something, to compliment her. It was only right.

"You colored your hair black," he said dumbly.

"I did," she replied, tentatively playing with the strands. "Does it look ok?"

Damn it Jungkook, he scolded himself, you couldn't have mustered out that it suited her or that it looked good?

"It does."

She looked at him with uncertainty before making her way to end of the room and waiting for his instructions.

"Alright, I think this is a good spot for the video," he told her. "I'm going to play the clipped song you sent over the speaker and we'll film the choreo on three. First run I just want to get a feel for your dance and then we'll take it from there. Got it?"

She nodded her head and gave him a thumbs up. 

"Good. Let's do this. On three, remember."

Lisa turned away from him and knelt onto the floor in the middle of the room, poised and ready for the song to begin playing.

Damn, she looked _really_ good from behind.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

_Pull it back, let it fly, guess my target hit, yeah (0:00)  
Get you somebody to fall in love with_

She began the routine, sliding her hands up her body before flipping her hair and spinning to face him. 

_I just wanna go to the movies (0:11)_

Then, she turned away from him and grabbed at the heel of her boot, pulling and extending that long leg of hers into the air before spinning back around on the floor to face him.

There was no camera in his hands since this was just the trial run. So, of course that meant that she had no choice but to look him directly in his eyes for reference. 

Body rolls, spins, and thrusts. And each one was followed by her spinning to look at him. 

Did she have to look at him so much? God, how he wished that they weren't the only two in the room. He wished there were other people to give him a reasonable excuse to look away. 

As the routine went on, he struggled more and more to focus on her dancing rather than to focus on her. He needed to focus on her dancing. His job filming depended on it. 

She was nearing the end of the choreo and Jungkook thought that it couldn't come soon enough. 

He thought wrong.

_Top down, let me look in your eyes (1:16)_

She slid herself onto the floor from an arch, all while keeping eye contact with him as she went down. 

Did she _really_ have to keep making eye contact? 

And was the A/C broken? The room was feeling a bit warm, he thought to himself. 

"Was that good?"

His eyes snapped towards hers.

"Do you have a good idea of how you're going to film?"

Jungkook swallowed deeply; a large moisture had formed in his mouth that he hadn't noticed.

"Yeah," he muttered out, grabbing his camera from beside him. "I have a general idea."

It wasn't a lie. But it wasn't the truth. He was so distracted by her that he hadn't paid enough attention to her dancing. So, he decided to go with the original vision he'd had in mind when he'd seen Chesir Ha's version. It would have to do.

"I want to shoot a couple versions and then edit them together as one final finished product," he informed her. "We'll do a few at distance and then a few up close. Good?"

Lisa nodded and took to position once more.

Jungkook was glad that she was facing away from him. If she hadn't then she would've seen his eyes leering at her form.

Get a grip Kook, he told himself; he had a job to do.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

* * *

It was torture. 

Why he thought filming multiple takes was a good idea, he didn't have the faintest clue. She was a skilled dancer - she could've done it in one take. 

The distance shots were standard, not dissimilar to her trial run. Though it was still difficult.

At first he'd thought that it would be better since she wouldn't be looking at him in the eye anymore but rather the camera. Which was when he realized that it was practically the same thing as he would have his eye behind the camera and capturing the entire feed. 

However, the worst bit was when he'd recorded her up close. There was one part of the choreography that she decided to improvise at the last minute; one part where he'd nearly left the room and towards his dorm for a cold shower. 

_I just wanna make out in the summer (0:24)_

Lisa stood up from the floor and looked straight into the camera. However, the moment her eyes landed upon the lens, she placed her hands behind her and ran them up her body once more. 

'What?' He thought to himself. 

That wasn't part of the choreography. Cheshir Ha hadn't done it in the video he'd seen and Lisa hadn't done that in the first runs through her choreo. So, why? Why did she feel the need to do it during the close-up bit of all bits?

She knew what she was doing. She just had to. She was testing him. That had to be it.

He had to be strong. 

He would persevere.

Finally Lisa reached the end of her routine. That also meant she reached the godforsaken arch slide onto the ground, making Jungkook bite his inner cheek with frustration.

The music faded out and Jungkook backed away quickly from her.

"Alright," he said. "That's golden."

"Are you sure?" Lisa asked from behind him. "You don't need me to go another time? I've still got energy to dance. Just to make sure it's perfect."

Yeah right, he thought. As if he would risk another second in this trapped room with her. 

"No," he waived her away desperately. "Your dancing was phenomenal each time. Really, you made this entire perfect filming possible."

Lisa smiled brightly at his words. "Thank you so much!"

He gave her a tight lipped smile in return. "Think nothing of it."

He packed his camera in its bag and slung the harness over his shoulder. "I'll edit the video later tonight and have it ready by tomorrow. I'll email it to you then."

Lisa clapped her hands together with excitement. "I can't wait!"

* * *

_April 20th 2020_

__

__

The posts were cryptic and rather unassuming. No one could link the two posts together - other than that the two idols weren't following each other but still liked each other's post. 

However, the video on Lisa's Youtube would surely change that scenario. Especially when the viewers would come across the ending credits to 'LiLi Film 3'.


	10. nine

Five days and he'd been avoiding calls left and right from his hyungs; work would be the excuse he would use. 

The media was in a frenzy after LiLI's FILM #3 hit the general public, and Jungkook wished he'd thought clearly before he associated G.C.F. with Lisa's account. 

It would've saved himself a headache.

He blamed _her_ for this. If she hadn't gone and done what she did - did she have to dance so sexily and attractively? - he could've thought clearly and written "anonymous" in place of his tag. 

Plus, it wasn't like she was completely clean in this scenario. He sent her the video for her to make the upload. She had the final say; so, why didn't she think to tell him about the incoming drama it would cause?

The netizens were in uproar and there was a split on both sides. There was the side that thought it was simply business, and there was the side that something was there. Whichever side one was on, they were on the frontlines of nasty bickering of back and forth. 

To make matter's worse the relationship between him and Lisa - it was as if nothing had changed. Except it had, hadn't it? 

Jungkook still cooked for two, blurring around the kitchen as he whipped up dinners, and Lisa always came with an appetite and voice ready for chatter. Yet, that seemingly unchanged routine had changed as well. What was supposed to be a one time help had turned into a common occurrence; Lisa would arrive just as he began to cook and she helped him for efficiency. 

It was as if no shift had happened between them, and - in a certain point of view - it hadn't. Between the two of them, they acted just as before. They still spoke like the friends they were, and they still did their job professionally on the show when they helped the trainees. However, Jungkook began to suspect that everyone around them had a slighted perception after he'd filmed Lisa's dance solo. 

And they were right. Something _had_ changed. And the something that had changed was him.

Jungkook couldn't stop thinking about her, no matter how hard he tried. He saw her when he worked, when she helped him cook, when they ate and even when he slept. That tantalizing figure of hers invaded his mind whenever his mind wandered. Her dancing was burned into the back of his eyes when he was sure no one was around him. And her eyes haunted his dreams at night. 

What was worse was that it seemed one sided. Lisa gave no hints or indications that she perceived him or led him in any differing way. Then again, neither did he do the same to her at face value; though unlike him, her indifference seemed to be genuine.

For years he'd managed to bar his feelings behind a barrier. His stolen heart by IU nothing more than a young boy's fantasy. He'd thought he'd left those unprofessional emotions in the past, yet here was another girl - no, a woman - that somehow managed to steal his attention once more. Like a sorceress casting a spell upon a poor fool. 

He applauded her propriety. He wished that his emotions could tip towards her end of the spectrum. 

Unfortunately, he wished - just a little more - that her emotions could tip ever so slightly towards his. 

━

 **Jungkook**  
Help me. Please.

Jungkook sent those words with shaking fingers. The torment had finally gotten to him, it'd driven him insane. He needed an outlet - to tell someone - so, he'd confided with someone he knew would keep his secret. Someone he trusted as if they were his own blood. 

He told them of what had transpired and what had bothered him recently. He laid his chest bare over the digital conversation before sending a desperate plea for help.

_**Seokjin**  
What is the help that you need?_

**Jungkook**  
I don't know. Anything. I just need help.

_**Seokjin**  
I can't help you if I don't know what it is you need.  
Is it that you want to move past her. To forget anything you feel right now for her?_

**Jungkook**  
I don't know. Maybe. Can you help me?

_**Seokjin**  
It will be difficult.  
But-_

**Jungkook**  
But? 

_**Seokjin**  
Is it possible that your wish for help pulls you in the opposite direction of what I've offered?_

**Jungkook**  
...

**_Seokjin_ **  
_I can help you, Jungkookie. But I need to know how it is best for me to help you.  
...  
Do you want to be with her?_

**Jungkook**  
...  
...  
Yes

**_Seokjin_ **  
_You know the difficulties that await you if you go down this road, don't you? Bang favors us more than the other companies, but YG won't be so forgiving of Lisa if you two ever did become official._

**Jungkook**  
We can hide. I can hide her. I can keep her to myself. 

_**Seokjin**  
Like Kai kept Jennie to himself?_

**Jungkook**  
That was different. Dispatch and BigHit are on even terms. They won't publish anything if knows it'll upset Bang or one of us.

_**Seokjin**  
If Dispatch doesn't find out then someone else, perhaps even a sasaeng, will. Your secrecy isn't guaranteed. A private relationship with a civilian is difficult to keep under wraps. A private relationship with another celebrity or idol is near improbable._

**Jungkook**  
But not impossible.

_**Seokjin**  
...  
You want for this relationship to happen that desperately?_

**Jungkook**  
Yes.  
Can you help me?

_**Seokjin**  
...  
There was a girl that I'd fallen in love with once. A long time ago when I was still in university.  
...  
What was between us didn't end on what I had initially hoped, but I distinctly remember the way to which I'd won over her affections.   
Lisa is a girl of amiable personality, to my understanding. She exudes confidence and will only settle for a man of equal standing. She comes from a culinary background and she seems to enjoy your cooking enough to share dinner with you everyday.  
...  
If your cooking alone isn't enough to win her over, then the best advice I can offer is to penetrate her emotions with a delectable treat or sweets of some sort. _

**Jungkook**  
She loves chocolate.  
...  
Or so I've heard.

_**Seokjin**  
Then I believe you've found a possible solution._

**Jungkook**  
Thank you, hyung. 

_**Seokjin**  
I only want your happiness._

━

"That was so good," Lisa complimented, satisfied with the cooking once again.

He smiled just as he'd done so many times before, grabbing her plate and making for the dishwasher. 

Lisa stood up from her seat to discard the trash. This was the part where they'd normally bid their goodbyes and Lisa would head for her room.

However, this time Jungkook had his intentions elsewhere with a mission in mind.

"Will you stay longer?" He asked her.

He heard her shuffling stop dead in tracks from behind him.

"W-What?" she stuttered.

He didn't blame her surprise. They'd spent time with one another for over a month now, and not once had he been bold enough to invite her for the night. 

Jungkook turned to her from loading the plates into dishwasher. "I've been waiting for a while to try this churro recipe I found on the internet. Plus, I bought some ice cream to pair with it."

He could see the gears in her head whirring quickly, the prospect of desert a seductive trap for her. Yet, he also saw the slightest hint of hesitation in hey eyes; ever so slightly but enough to make him pull out his final card to wash any roadblocks away.

"Have you ever had a chocolate filled churro?"

There it was. Lisa's eyes widened at the word and Jungkook knew he'd sunk her uncertainty with his bullet.

"Chocolate filled churro?" she asked. 

Jungkook nodded.

"Well... why not? It sounds delicious." Lisa set her phone on the table. "Sure, I can stay a while longer."

"Great," Jungkook said with a hint of a smile. "I'll get the ingredients. Can you get the canola oil and a large pot? I'll need to monitor its temperature over a medium heat; pour it halfway, please."

As Lisa looked for the oil and pot, Jungkook began to make the initial mixture into a saucepan, mixing water, butter, sugar and salt together before adding the flour to make the dough. 

Meanwhile, Lisa had managed to find a dutch oven and filled the oil to Jungkook's specifications. She turned to Jungkook for further instructions, but the BTS maknae focused his attention on placing the dough mixture into a bowl to cool down. 

"Oh, thank you," he told her when he'd noticed the oil filled pot. "Do half-and-half sugar and cinnamon mix and I'll make the chocolate dipping sauce. When the dough cools down in like two or three minutes, can I count on you to mix it together with an egg?"

"You can count on me!" Lisa replied.

"Alright, there's an electric hand mixer under the counter."

Making the chocolate sauce was a bit more difficult than expected than expected. It wasn't as exact to the recipe as the ingredients weren't readily available in the beijing markets, though he hoped he would come close. 

He heard Lisa using the mixer from next to him and he looked over with a quick glance before returning to mixing the chocolate sauce; he was nearly finished. Just a few more mixes and... there! All done.

Now, all he needed to do was wait for Lisa to finish-

"Yah!"

Jungkook turned over to see the most hilarious sight. Lisa was currently beating the dough mixture with the egg to solidify it as one; however, it seemed that she was struggling as the mixture flew crazily in the bowl It was as if the mixture was fighting back against her.

Admittedly, it was a bit adorable.

"Calm, Lisa," he told her with amusement. "It'll come back together if you keep mixing."

"No! It only keeps coming apart. Jungkook, help!"

She angled away for him to take the mixer and fix her problems, and Jungkook so nearly did as she expected. But... 

He also saw an opportunity and took it within his grasp.

Jungkook stood behind Lisa and snaked his arms around her; placing a hand atop her own to control her movements. It was just like when he'd taught her how to properly grip a knife; except that this time he had underlying motives behind his actions.

She was completely tensed under his touch, her entire body rigid when she'd felt him press his chest against her back. 

Now, was it necessary for him to stand so close and to make contact with her? No, not really, but he wasn't going to let the opportunity slip past him.

"Calm," he whispered from behind her, his hands guiding her own as the mixture began to conjoin back together. "See, just like I said."

Lisa relaxed under his frame, allowing him to dictate the pace and control of her movements.

He stepped away from her to check on the oil and see if it had reached a stable temperature of 175 degrees celsius. However, before he'd completely left her, he dragged the tips of his fingers along the soft skin of her hands and arms. Again, was it necessary? Well, who knows?

"Oil is nearly ready. All we need to do is get that churro mixture into a piping bag and we'll be ready to fry them." Jungkook turned to her with a smirk on his face. "Now, can I trust you to do that? Or will I need to help you with that too?"

Lisa's cheeks flushed red. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger (probably both), she smacked his arm all the same. "Yah, Jungkook. You should show your noona more respect."

"Aish, Lisa," he said while rubbing his arm. "We're practically the same age."

"I'm still half a year older."

"Ok, ok! I was just teasing."

They finished the churros without much said between them. He would fry them and scoop them out for her to coat with the sugar and cinnamon mixture. After the entire ordeal was done, Jungkook grabbed the ice cream from the freezer and three plates. 

Two of the plates, he'd scooped a large helping of ice cream and arranged the churros in a stacked formation before drizzling the chocolate sauce atop them.

For the other churros, Jungkook grabbed another piping bag and filled it with chocolate, ready to fill the remaining churros.

"I learned of these during my time in LA," he said to her. "There was a mexican food truck that I visited with Jimin and Taehyung, and they served these to us. Apparently filled churros are popular in Mexico: chocolate, strawberry and caramel."

He heard Lisa swallow from right next to him and he knew that she was dying to try the delectable treats. 

"If my unnie was here, I'm sure she'd fall in love with you," Lisa muttered to him.

"Jennie?" Jungkook asked with a confused look. "The one that cooks."

"Rosé," she clarified.

"Ah. The one that eats."

That made sense.

But what about you, he thought to himself. Would you fall in love?

They sat down at their usual chairs with spoons in hand.

"If this isn't good, I'm going to throw this away," Lisa told him.

Jungkook laughed at her threat. "I'll throw it too if it isn't good."

There fears were unwarranted. Lisa moaned with happiness when the she bit into her churro, and Jungkook smiled when he saw the look of delight on her face.

"It's amazing!" she complimented.

He could've been cheeky and accepted the praise with confidence. Instead, he simply ate the rest of his dessert with a smile on his face. 

━

 **Jungkook**  
Hyung!   
She liked it!  
I think you were right with your idea.

_**Seokjin**  
Am I ever wrong?_

**Jungkook**  
Thank you!!!

_**Seokjin**  
Thank you, but I said I wanted your happiness.  
Not, "give me constant relationship updates"_

**Jungkook**  
>:(  
🖕 

━


	11. ten

The entire mentor line was currently seated at a round table with Kun, the program's PD, acting as the head; though technically Ella and Jony were on skype at their homes. They were called in for an important meeting, something to do with a stage performance, he thought he'd heard.

Several days had passed since Jungkook had made churros for Lisa and Jungkook could definitely say that things had changed. Whether for the better was up for debate. 

On one hand, they'd grown much closer with one another - their relationship strengthening with each sweet that he'd made for her cravings. However, there was also the side that he thought the world was working against him. 

Associating his brand with LiLi FILM #3 had the idol ecosystem in a tilt and the netizens in a frenzy; but it was Jungkook and Lisa's simultaneous posts about churros that had the sasaengs out in full tilt. 

Theories and guesses sprouted left and right, and he was almost sure he'd seen "liskook" trending on twitter at one point. He would be lying if he said he hadn't browsed the hashtag for a bit during his free time.

' _The Next Jenkai_ ,' he'd read in an online article. Where did these names come from? Was it really as simple as just mashing two idols' names together? He was interested to know.

However, on topic, it was difficult to ignore the recent surge in curiosity between the relationship of BTS' Jungkook and BLACKPINK's Lisa. So difficult that Jungkook was sure that YG had gotten to Lisa's ear. Neither Bang nor the rest of the members contacted him in demand to stop his pursuit (though he suspected that Jin would be furious at his glaring carelessness).

Lisa on the other hand had begun to act somewhat distant with him when not in his dormitory. She no longer spoke to him freely nor returned his good mornings when he'd offered them - especially when there were cameras near them.

"Da jia hao," Kun greeted. 

They all returned to the greeting.

"I am unsure whether any of you were aware, whether it was spoken to you beforehand or not, but we have just reached the collaboration stage phase of Youth With You. Is there anyone here that is not aware of what I mean by collaboration stage?"

Practically all hands were raised around Kun, only Ella seemed to have had knowledge of what Kun meant by keeping her hand low and on the table.

"Ok," Kun nodded. "The collaboration stage is what it sounds like. It will be a collaboration between mentors and a select number of trainees. We'll be joined by Silence and two of my former group members from 9 Percent."

Jony, Lisa and Jungkook nodded at his words.

"There will be a total of 6 groups," Kun continued. "Jony, Silence, my two former group members, Ella, Lisa and I will have our own groups with each of us collaborating with about six trainees. However, the two group members will settle for only working with five trainees to even out the numbers."

Wait a second, Jungkook thought. 

"Jungkook," Kun said to him. "The producers told me that you would not participate in the collaboration performance as they have other plans for you."

Jungkook frowned at Kun's words but did not press to interrupt the man. 

"They wish for you to have your own performance, with more planning than before when you performed on evaluation night. They've given you your own private practicing studio, void of any cameras or staff, and you'll work with the stage crew to orientate your stage performance however you'd like - within reason of course."

He wasn't sure if it was him overthinking the situation or not, but Jungkook was quite confident that this somehow was a ploy to separate him from Lisa. 

After all, wouldn't it make more sense to have him and Lisa collaborate together with five talented dancers (there were so few as it currently stood), than to hire two other members and stick them with the smallest trainee group? 

Who knows, maybe he was overthinking things. 

"As such, you will be relieved of mentor duties until the collaboration stage to give yourself time to prepare for your performance."

Or perhaps not. 

Jungkook put on a fake smile and gave a verbal understanding response to Kun. The program PD continued with the rest of the meeting and finalized the details with the mentors that _would_ participate on the collaboration stage.

Jungkook, on the other hand, did not pay attention to Kun's words. Instead, he conjured a ploy within his mind the circumvent the barrier that life seemed to throw in his wake. 

* * *

"Hey Lisa," Jungkook said as they ate dinner later that night. 

She looked up from her meal. "Yes?"

"Do you have an idea as to what song you'll be performing to?"

Lisa shook her head.

"Why?" She asked.

"I was just curious," he shrugged.

And he needed to make small talk before he convinced her for the crazy plan he'd came up with. Oh well. He wouldn't take no for an answer. 

Still, it would probably be best if he waited until they ate dessert for him to try and prod her. 

"You?"

He jerked from his inner thoughts momentarily, nearly missing her question. "I think I'll just perform Euphoria," he told her. "It would've been nice to try and get my other group members to fly in and help me perform, but circumstances kinda prevent that. So, Euphoria is really my only choice."

Lisa nodded at his answer.

"Plus, I'll get to fly around the room again on a swinging cable."

"That's dangerous, isn't it?" Lisa said with wide eyes filled with worry.

"Eh, you get used to it," he assured her. "Though, it might be that I'm just an adrenaline junkie."

She stared at him through pursed lips.

"I like to take risks," he smiled.

-

Molten chocolate cakes served with vanilla ice cream. That should certainly lower her guard somewhat.

"Oh yes," Lisa moaned at the tasting of chocolate on her tongue. "That's it right there."

Jungkook ignored the less than innocent thoughts that flashed through his mind. 

Still, it was a good sign that he couldn't ignore. It was now or never to try and convince her.

"Lisa," Jungkook interrupted her noises of delight. 

She turned her attention to him, her spoon still in her mouth. Lisa gave no audible response; and it was only her eyes that gave him the knowledge that she was giving him her attention.

"Remember how I said I'd be performing Euphoria for my solo stage on collaboration night?"

Lisa slid her spoon from her lips, licking her lips, before nodding at his question.

Jungkook stared at her for few seconds before speaking.

"I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

_Play Euphoria by Jungkook_

The private studio was nice, Jungkook had to admit. It was similar to the one that BigHit provided for him and the rest of BTS; an all white room with windows that overlooked the city. 

He set two bottles of water that he'd brought with him onto the ground, a couple of towels to wipe off any sweat that would accumulate on his body. And no doubt his body would produce sweat - if not by his dancing then by the oversized clothing he wore. 

A black oversized t-shirt paired with black techwear cargo pants and black stompers. Black on black on black.

He hoped that he could soon practice with the stage, to get a better feel of the arena. The production crew had given him the green light to use a crane to fly around for his performance, but he still needed to physically practice it to get a perfect feeling of his surroundings. 

Jungkook was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on the studio door. He turned his head to try and see who it was on the other side of the door, but he forgot that there was no peeping glass whatsoever. 

Total privacy, Kun had said. 

The door opened and the figure quickly stepped into the room before quickly shutting the door behind them, locking it for good measure. 

It could only be one person, after all. 

"You pulled through," Jungkook called out to the figure; a bright smile on his face.

"Of course I did. I said I would, didn't I?"

Lisa set her stuff onto the ground by the door before approaching him with a smooth saunter.

"Actually you said that you'd think about it. Not that you would for sure do it," Jungkook chirped. "I would've been slightly put out if you didn't show up, though. Especially after I did you a solid."

"That's the only reason I'm here," she muttered.

"Still, I appreciate you doing this. It'll elevate my performance just that tiny bit more."

Lisa quirked an eyebrow. "A dance duet will somehow improve your performance when you're already planning to fly around the room on a crane?"

"A dance duet?" He questioned. "No. However, a dance duet with Lalisa Manoban? Most definitely."

Lisa flashed him a smirk. "So, you think I'm a better dancer?"

"The public does," he shrugged. "All I care about is you making my performance look good."

"If all you want is someone to compliment your dance style, then you could just find one of the studio dancers for it. Or you could even ask Kun to borrow one of the girls from his dance crew."

"Ah, but then they wouldn't be Lalisa Manoban. I'm really after that name recognition, you know."

"Publicity whore."

Jungkook held his heart with fake pain written on his face. "Ouch."

Lisa rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "Alright, you only have me for an hour everyday for practice. No longer."

"What's with the attitude?" Jungkook asked her. "Did I do something to make you mad or something? What? Did my dessert give you food poisoning?"

Of course, Jungkook already had a faint suspicion of the cause of her mood. He was just teasing her, that's all. He gave her a glance over her figure, admiring what he saw. "Nice outfit, by the way. I like your white top."

Lisa paused slightly in her steps, avoiding his gaze as she accepted his compliment.

"T-Thank you," she stammered, her cheeks a pinkish hue. She only turned slightly to see what he was wearing. "Still wearing mostly black. Is that the only color you know?"

"It's my color," he replied. "I'm bringing black back."

"It's such a boring color," she remarked. "I'd much rather have at least a splash of color to bring my outfits to life."

"Everyone has their own style."

"Yours is obviously the boring kind."

"The _attractively_ boring," he corrected.

"Who lied to you?"

"My mom."

"Your mom calls you attractive?"

Jungkook looked at her with a serious gaze. "My mom calls me her handsome boy."

Lisa threw her head back and laughed at his words. It was a beautiful laughter, much different than the one he'd heard when he'd searched up videos of her on youtube; her "eheehee" laugh.

After a while, her laughter died down and she was caught in his piercing gaze - the faintest hint of a grin on his lips. She averted her eyes quickly.

"Are we going to dance? Or are you going to waste our hour just standing there?"

Jungkook smiled before playing _Euphoria_ on a bluetooth speaker he'd brought with him.

"You're a good learner, aren't you? Come on. Follow my lead."

* * *

Sweat covered their bodies as they neared the end of their hour. 

They'd practically had the choreo down pat, which was ridiculous considering their sense of experience. Jungkook had spent countless hours before practicing the routine, honing and perfecting it; while Lisa had only learned it recently and was keeping steady pace with him.

She really was a generational dancer.

Still, it was rather much of the same; there was nothing new about it. It was as if Jungkook simply asked Lisa to dance the choreo with him and nothing more. He needed something to drive the crowd in a frenzy.

That's when a brilliant idea crossed his mind. It was genius. At least he thought it was; Lisa probably wouldn't think so. 

The music began to reach the end, about to where he would be lowered onto the ground and unhooked from the crane. The final bits would be the perfect place for the revised choreo/freestyle he would do.

_Take my hands now, you are the cause of my euphoria_

Jungkook stood behind Lisa and danced closely to her, encircling his hands around her waist. He felt her freeze at his contact, and she turned her head swiftly to him. However, her body was prone to guidance, and he played her and guided her well with his movements. 

_Close the door now, when I'm with you I'm in utopia_

He spun her around by the waist slowly, pushing her up against the wall as he touched his forehead against her own. 

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Improvising the choreo," he answered back.

The music had looped back to the beginning, just as it had done during the entire hour that they practiced and practiced away. Except that this time, Jungkook and Lisa were trapped in their current positions, not following with the beat of the music anymore.

It was only supposed to be a quick improvisation, before he'd pause the music and make Lisa aware of his adjustments so that they could sync with one another. Yet, he was ensnared in her proximity, the feeling of her body under his intoxicating to his senses. 

As if possessed, his head began to tilt slowly on its own volition, its target clear to the both of them.

"Stop," she whispered. "We can't."

"Why not?"

"You know why," she scolded, still trapped underneath him. "Our companies don't want us together."

"Is that what your company told you?" he said with an amused tone. "Well, Bang hasn't called me to say anything. So, I'm afraid that I _don't_ know why."

Her breathing grew ragged as his lips neared hers. She grew weaker under his grasp, his gaze smoldering as she drowned in his brown depths. 

"Stop," she muttered weakly. 

"Why don't you stop me yourself?" he whispered against her lips. "Push me away."

He could feel her breath against him, her air breezing against his skin. He felt her hand against his chest, and he wondered if she would push him away, but all it did was clutch at his shirt with a firm grip.

Lisa's eyes became half-lidded when the tips of their noses touched, nearly closing completely when their lips finally connected.

All he needed was to tilt his head ever so slightly. Just a tiny movement to feel the softness of her lips with his own. He moved his hand to push her behind her neck, caressing her head as he began to dip forward. He could practically feel her skin on his own when-

His phone's alarm went off.

Jungkook paused with his lips mere millimeters away from her own. Lisa opened her eyes wide with franticity, snapped out of her trance, as he closed his own with frustration.

"Too late," he whispered against her. "The moment's gone."

Lisa wriggled under him and twisted out of his embrace without much effort - he'd already released her willingly. She grabbed her things quickly and dashed for the door, unlocking it and leaving without a trace or a quick farewell.

Jungkook could only stare at her retreating figure before tapping on his phone screen to shut the disruptive noise. 


	12. eleven

The relationship between Jungkook and Lisa had changed. Drastically. 

It was as if they were back to their first day working with one another; completely professional and only a few words exchanged between each other. 

For the past week, Lisa had snubbed Jungkook on joining him for dinner. He'd learnt his lesson after a few days that she would no longer be joining when she'd failed to show. At least he had decent leftovers for breakfast. 

She accepted his improvisation to their choreography without argument, but she quickly pushed him away once the music had ended to loop once more - not allowing for their foreheads to touch for very long. 

Jungkook would be lying if he said that her new attitude didn't rub him the wrong way. He'd almost texted Jin one time to rant his romantical woes, but decided against it in the end. He didn't want to annoy his hyung.

To make matters worse, he'd been called by the production staff to join Kun for an interview. His current mood didn't call for the company of other people. He'd much rather spend it with one person in particular.

But, there was nothing he could do. He had a contract with iQIYI and the contract clearly mentioned the inclusion of interviews and other activities for the show's brand. 

No doubt Kun would dress up for the interview seeing as he was always fitted in his best clothes. Responsibilities of being a PD and all that. So, it was only natural for Jungkook to try and dress his best.

'Let's see,' he thought to himself. 'Suit and tie? Black or Blue?'

* * *

**Interviewer**  
Kun. Jungkook. Thank you for granting us this interview for Vogue Hong Kong.

This was certainly an unexpected interview for Jungkook. He thought it would be an interview for the production staff, not for a popular outlet from Hong Kong, much less Vogue Hong Kong. However, he was a Korean Idol - one of Korea's most popular - interviews like this were expected of him. He wouldn't shy away from it.

 **Kun**  
Thank you for choosing to interview us. It's only our pleasure, after all. 

**Interviewer**  
Even with recent events, I'm sure that you have a tight schedule. So, I'll get straight into things. 

**Kun**  
Of course.

 **Interviewer**  
Kun, what is it like taking over from where Jackson Wang used to mediate. To be the PD?

 **Kun**  
It's amazing, really. And also a bit terrifying - to have such a large crop of talented individuals and know that not all of them can realize their dream. There will be more than the allotted number of trainees that have the ability to debut, and it's a bit cruel to know that you have a hand in stopping them from reaching their goals.

 **Interviewer**  
I understand hearing that. So, how do you cope? I imagine from your words that the knowledge is stressing. Do you have certain techniques or hobbies to help with that stress? Do you keep in contact with Jackson and ask him for any tips on how to manage?

 **Kun**  
Oh, most definitely! It's very stressing to the nerves and you have to find a way to relieve that stress. Whether it be by taking a walk around a park or getting a massage. Anything will help. I actually do have Jackson's contact still.

 **Interviewer**  
Any stress managing tips or overall advice for your role as PD?

 **Kun** _{smirk}_  
Mapo tofu and pearl milk tea.

_{Kun, Interviewer and Jungkook all laugh at Kun's answer}_

_{Interviewer then turns to Jungkook}_

**Interviewer**  
Jungkook.

_{Jungkook shows his attention by tilting his head and angling his ear for the interviewer}_

**Interviewer**  
There was much confusion when you were surprisingly revealed as the second dance mentor on Idol Producer's Youth with You. Can you please shed some light a bit on that confusion?

 **Jungkook**  
I'm not fully knowledgeable on the situation and I think I already explained the extent of what I do know, but I'll do my best to help with the confusion.

 **Interviewer**  
How is it that iQIYI or YG botched the contractual signing that it led to you being contracted as well.

 **Jungkook**  
I believe some faulty email servers are to blame for this situation. At least, that is what my manager told me when we'd heard the news of Lisa announcement by the company. 

**Interviewer**  
Faulty email server?

 **Jungkook**  
Yes.

 **Interviewer**  
Well, let the Gods bless the email servers. I think I speak for everyone when I say that.

_{Jungkook smiles as Kun and the Interviewer share a laugh}_

**Interviewer**  
These past months as a dance mentor. How has the challenge of that task been for you? And how has it shaped you as a person?

 **Jungkook**  
Assistant dance mentor, technically.

 **Interviewer**  
Of course.

 **Jungkook  
**It's been... a different experience, for sure. However, it's also gratifying to help someone realize their dream, to help them in an aspect that they lack in and then see them succeed. 

_{Interviewer and Kun nod}_

**Jungkook**  
As to how it's affected me as a person? Well... I can only say that it isn't as stressing as I thought it'd be. Hoseok, if you're reading this then can you take it easier on us during dance practice. I think you go overboard.

_{Kun laughs loudly at Jungkook's cheeky response}_

**Interviewer**  
You mentioned just now that you were technically an assistant dance mentor.

 **Jungkook**  
That's right.

 **Interviewer**  
Was there some sort of... resentment or bitterness at being told you would be the dance mentor only to find out you would be "sidelined" for Lisa?

 **Jungkook**  
Wow... that's a loaded question right there.

 **Interviewer**  
It wouldn't be an interesting interview without them.

 **Jungkook**  
How vulturous.

 **Interviewer** _{laughs unoffended}_  
Guilty.

 **Jungkook**  
There was at the beginning. 

**Interviewer**  
Oh? Please, do tell.

 **Jungkook**  
Of course there was a bit of bitterness at the beginning. How could there not be? You hit the nail on the head earlier: you get promised this grand role of dance mentor only to have it ripped from you at the last second and the company tells you, "sorry, but you still have to do the show and you're our number two." And the company lets you know you're their number two. Of course I was upset.

 **Interviewer**  
Kun, you represent the company technically as its PD. What do Jungkook's words mean to you?

_{Kun shifts uncomfortably as he races his mind to answer something}_

**Jungkook**  
Oh, I don't blame him on this whatsoever. This is between me and the higher ups. Even so, like I said - "in the beginning". I don't hold that resentment anymore.

 **Interviewer**  
You don't?

 **Jungkook**  
Not at all.

 **Interviewer**  
Then is it that you admit that Lisa was more suited to the role of dance mentor than you?

 **Jungkook**  
Listen, a better mentor is subjective to the student. To some I am the better mentor and to others it will naturally be Lisa. However, over the course of these months I've learned that Lisa is extremely hardworking. Amiable, yes, but serious when it comes to her job. She notices things that completely slipped me by when I assisted her with mentoring duties. So, if you're asking me do I think Lisa is a better mentor than me.

 **Interviewer**  
I am.

 **Jungkook**  
Then yes. _{nods}_ I do believe she's a better mentor.

 **Interviewer**  
I see.  
...  
One more question from me directly before we enter the usual homelife questions? 

**Jungkook**  
Go ahead.

 **Interviewer**  
Your relationship to Miss Manoban has been quite the attention seeker for netizens around the world, as I'm sure you've heard by now.

_{Kun coughs nervously}_

**Jungkook** _{humored laugh}_  
I'd have to live under a rock to not be aware.

 **Interviewer  
**Recent posts on your social media suggest a bit of closeness between the two of you. Not to mention that you filmed her viral 'LiLi's Film #3' for her youtube channel. A video that was of a dance solo that others would describe as... how do I put this?... sensual.

_{Jungkook nods}_

**Interviewer**  
Are the two of you close?

 **Jungkook** _{smirks coyly}_  
I would like to think so. We've been working with another for months now. It'd be strange if we weren't friends by this point.

 **Interviewer** _{smiles at his sneaky evasion}_  
Then allow me to be blunt then, Jungkook.  
...  
Do your feelings for Lalisa Manoban go past those of courteous work friends?

 **Kun**  
Now wait a minute. That is a personal question and shouldn't have to be answered-

 **Jungkook**  
It's alright Kun. 

_{Kun gives him an unsure look. Meanwhile, Jungkook smiles at the interviewer and sits relaxed in his chair - very unafraid of the question. Much different than the usual Jungkook of years past}_

**Jungkook**  
I assure you that my relationship and feelings for Miss Manoban are nothing more than friendly at the moment.

_{Both Kun and the Interviewer noticed his ending words, "at the moment"}_

**Interviewer**  
Then... do you find her attractive? In any sense?

 **Jungkook**  
Do I find Lisa attractive?

_{Interviewer nods}_

**Jungkook** _{laughs}_  
Only an idiot would look at Lisa and say she isn't a sight for sore eyes.

 **Interviewer**  
Only an idiot?

 **Jungkook** _{smiles}_  
Or a liar.

 **Interviewer**  
And which are you?

_{Jungkook throws his head back on the sofa and lazes his arms on the headrest to his sides - a grin still present on his face}_

**Jungkook**  
Neither. I'm no idiot nor a liar. Lalisa Manoban is attractive.

* * *

Jungkook entered his room with a sigh, ripping off his tie and throwing it onto his bed before undoing the top buttons of his shirt. 

He was tired and _still_ had to make dinner for himself. And to be honest, he really didn't have the energy to spend half an hour to an hour cooking. 

Wait! Didn't he buy instant ramen from the grocery story? He did! 

He was so happy for his intuitive thinking. 

Ah! But he'd still need to actually get up and fill the water in the instant ramen plate/bowl before heating it in the microwave. What a drag.

He heard a knock on his door.

'Huh', Jungkook thought as he turned his attention to his dorm door. 'Who could that be?'

He wasn't expecting any visitors today. Then again, he was quite sure that his manager had been present for his and Kun's interview with Vogue Hong Kong. Had Min-Jae told Bang of what he'd said in the interview.

'Of course he did, you idiot. Min-Jae tells Bang everything.'

Except, the question was did Bang finally have enough? For weeks Bang had kept quiet. Neither he nor anyone else affiliated had contacted Jungkook to voice displeasure of his actions, or closeness, with Lisa. Perhaps the interview was too bold and Bang had finally sent a hunter after him.

Jungkook opened the door. "Min-Jae, what a surprise. Are you finally in the mood for my cooking-"

He blinked as he stared at the person on the other side of his door. It wasn't Min-Jae. 

It was Lisa.

And she wasn't very happy, if the glare in her eyes was anything to indicate. 

"Lisa-"

She barged past him and into his room.

"Hello to you too," he mumbled.

She marched her way to the end of the room, facing a wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Jungkook walked back to his seat and sat down.

"So, why'd you come-"

Lisa whipped around with fury. "Are you stupid?"

He looked up at her with a confused look. "Excuse me?"

"Are you stupid?" she repeated. 

"I don't think I am."

"Evidently you are," Lisa hissed.

"How come?"

"'Lalisa Manoban is attractive'."

Jungkook blinked. She had repeated his words from the Vogue interview with Kun.

"You were there," he asked.

"Yes, I was!"

"Oh."

Lisa gave him an incredulous look. "'Oh'? 'Oh'? That's all you have to say? 'Oh'?!"

He shrugged at her words. "What else am I supposed to say."

"How about I'm sorry?"

Jungkook quirked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry? For what?"

"Seriously? Are you oblivious to the rumors around us?"

"The dating rumors? Don't tell me those bother you."

"Of course they bother me! Dating scandals can ruin careers. They nearly ruined Jennie-unnie's career."

"You'll be fine. You're the most popular female KPOP idol in the world."

"Jennie was the most popular female idol, especially in Korea, when the netizens nearly ruined her!"

Well, that was true. He supposed her fears weren't exactly unwarranted. Though, he was sure that the fan reception wasn't what worried her the most.

"You're afraid of your company," he said.

Lisa stayed silent at his words. 

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" 

She looked away and to the side. 

"What happened to "YG Oppa"? Isn't he like your second father? What? Don't tell me "YG Oppa" is mad because Lisa dares live a little."

"You wouldn't understand," she said bitterly.

"You're right," he told her. "I don't. My boss isn't a dick and actually cares for me as a human being."

Jungkook sat lazily in his seat. "He doesn't see me, or the rest of the group as mere numbers on a spreadsheet. YG is still relevant because BLACKPINK makes him relevant. And how does he repay you? By continuing to treat you and your unnies like cash cows that he can kick and rub when company funds are low."

Lisa's grip on her arms tightened and she looked down with a clenched jaw. Then, she turned her head upwards and looked him straight in his eyes with a determined gaze.

"I'm backing out of our agreement. I'm sorry to go back on the favor but I won't risk a collaboration with you."

Silence.

Jungkook tapped his fingers on the armrest of his chair. 

He looked at her with a serious gaze as she stood across from him. 

Then, a dark smirk appeared on his face as he eyed her from his seat. Jungkook placed his hands atop the rests of the chair and rose slowly. 

"Is that what you came here for?" he asked.

Lisa nodded.

He stepped closer to her, his movements a slowed pace. "Just to tell me you're going to avoid me?"

Lisa's arms fell to her side and she began to take slow steps backwards. "Y-Yes."

"You could've told me anytime tomorrow when we bumped into each other in the hall. Or during my studio time practice. You could've ended things then."

Lisa continued to step backwards until she felt the cold wall against her back. "So?"

Jungkook stopped in front of her. "So, why did you come now?"

Lisa breathed heavily against the wall, not answering his question. It was as if he she didn't know the answer herself.

Jungkook smiled, placing his arms on the wall at her sides and his head leaning towards hers. 

"I'll tell you why," he said with a soft tone. "Because you're dying to know."

"Dying to know what?" she whispered.

"To know what it feels like to kiss me."

Her eyes widened at his words, but she didn't refute his statement.

"Oh?" he said. "Don't tell me... Is it possible that ever since that day - that you've been thinking about me just as much as I've thought about you?"

He stared at her as he touched his forehead against her own, keeping his gaze on her doe-like eyes. Jungkook then moved one of his hands to her waist and the other to brush to the back of her neck. 

He could feel her breaths against her own, just like he had in the studio when they were alone.

"There's no alarm to save you this time," he whispered.

Her eyes flicked down towards his lips, and became half-lidded when they returned up towards his own. 

"We shouldn't-"

He cut her off; capturing her lips with his own. 

Her taste on his mouth, it was intoxicating. It sent his senses into a frenzy as he pressed his chest against her body, pulling her closer to him. 

He could care less for what she'd told him earlier. He could care less about her company and their obvious disdain for their interactions.

In the moment, he only cared for Lisa. For her and for the feeling of her on his lips and in his embrace.

* * *

**VOGUE HK Issue 050520**

* * *

**VOGUE HK Special Issue 050520**

****


	13. twelve

\- _Seoul_ \- 

Yang Hyun Suk was not a happy man. 

He could be - when money came pouring into the company accounts like rain from the sky. However, he could also be very unhappy - when certain situations threatened the flow of money. _His_ money.

And that _something_ was in fact a _someone_. 

Jeon Jungkook.

Just saying the name in his head made his vessels want to burst with anger and frustration. Who did the little bastard think he was? Coming onto one of _his_ employees. One of _his_ money makers?

And Lisa. Oh, he'd deal with her when it came in time. Hadn't he already warned her to stay away from the boy? He had. He was sure of it. 

And yet, it seemed as if the stupid girl had decided to not heed his words with care - hearing them and letting them slip her ears. The proof was in the pudding; or should he say, the magazine. 

Hyun-suk held the Hong Kong Vogue issue with a tight grip, his eyes full of hateful bitterness as he stared at the pompous boy's face on the cover - the words spearing nothing but hatred in his being as he read them: 'Lalisa Manoban is attractive'.

He heard a knock on the door to his office, and in came Hwang Bokyung. His little puppet. 

"You called for me, sir?" she asked him.

How professional, he thought with mocking laughter. He would expect nothing less from his mouthpiece, ever since he'd decided to step down to save his face - or the face of his company to the general public. 

Though, that was a separate issue. He had bigger fish to fry.

"Get me Bang on the phone, immediately," he hissed.

If Lisa wasn't going to stop her own ruin, then he would do it for her; the ungrateful brat.

━

The release of Hong Kong Vogue's exclusive had sent the entire idol world into uproar and a frenzy. Though, no idol became more frenzied than the three oldest members of BLACKPINK.

If anyone were present in the large dorm apartment that the girls shared, their ears would have been witness to screams and shrieks of shocking disbelief. 

Jisoo questioned the girls if they knew anything about Lisa's relationship to Jungkook, but her younger members simply denied her enquiry with a shake of their heads. 

"I mean," Rosé said to them, "I kind of figured that Lisa had a liking for him whenever I saw the interactions on the show, but I didn't think they'd actually do something about it."

Jennie nodded. "It was obvious to me that she had a little crush. A lot more obvious that he had one on her. But this is bold."

"Yang won't like it," Jisoo muttered with a frown. 

"That's for damn sure," Jennie replied bitterly.

Rosé noticed Jennie's sudden change in mood and tried to steer the conversation back to what they initially sought out. "Why don't we call Lisa and ask her ourselves? With all of us here, we can pressure her for the truth."

"That's a good idea. Jennie, you call her since she always answers your phone," Jisoo said, sensing and playing along with Rosé's plan.

Jennie knew what her friends were attempting to do but she didn't mind - she appreciated to be honest. Plus, she was actually just as curious as them to hear the truth from Lisa's own mouth.

All three girls waited as Jennie rang Lisa up on facetime. However, it wasn't answered; it only rang endlessly.

"That's weird," Jennie murmured. "Lisa has never missed one of my facetimes."

"Try it again," Jisoo urged.

So, she did. And nothing different had happened.

"Is she busy?" Jennie said aloud with frustration?

"Must be," Rosé replied.

"You try it, Rosie. Maybe she'll answer you."

Rosé took out her own phone to dial Lisa, ignoring the facetime and simply choosing to put their maknae on speaker. 

It rang three times... and Lisa answered.

" _Hello?_ " they heard over the line.

"Lisa," Rosé said back. "Hey, are you busy?"

_"No. Uh.. I-I mean yeah!"_

Jisoo looked down at the screen with narrowed eyes. "Which is it, Lisa. Are you busy or not?"

_"Yes! I'm busy!"_

"Oh," Jisoo replied. "Ok... well... we'll call you back then."

Rosé moved her finger to end the call but then Jennie suddenly shot her hand out and wrapped her fingers around Rosé's wrist, halting her from ending the call. 

"Jennie-"

"Lisa," Jennie called out, ignoring Rose's confusion. "Are you with someone right now?"

_"Uh... yeah. Yeah, I'm with Kun right now. The show PD. We're talking about a few things for the show."_

Jennie frowned at the response but accepted it. Or rather she seemingly "accepted" it. "Ok, we'll let you go then. Call us back when you're free."

_"Yeah, ok- oh..."_

They all paused.

"Lisa?"

_"I said ok! I'll call you back!"_

They didn't get the chance to end the call, let alone ask her another question as Lisa ended it herself with immediacy.

There was a pregnant silence in the room and all three girls looked up from the phone to look at one another. Rosé was the first to speak.

"Did... did she moan?" she asked.

"It sure sounded like it," Jisoo replied with a frown.

"I thought it was just me," Rosé said. "But that's alright! We don't know why she did it. Maybe she stubbed her toe or something."

If that were the case then the sound would've been one of pain rather than pleasure, but Jisoo and Jennie didn't feel like arguing.

"Maybe," Jennie said. "Though, it doesn't really add up with the story she just gave us. Or what we heard."

Rosie gave her a confused look. "What did we hear? The moan?"

"So, you heard it too," Jisoo cut in.

Rosé turned her look to the eldest member. 

"Yeah," Jennie replied.

"Ok, I'm lost," Rosé finally said with frustration. "What did _we_ hear?"

Jisoo turned to her with a serious gaze. "Right before you ended the call, it sounded like someone else was with her."

"Well yeah. She said she was discussing the show with Kun."

Rosé was taking the side of Lisa's story, but even she herself knew that her voice was laced with uncertainty.

Jennie snorted. "Except it didn't sound like the person she was with was talking. As a matter of fact, I don't think a conversation about a show includes sucking noises."

Rosé's jaw dropped. "S-Sucking?"

"Have you ever been given a hickey?" Jisoo asked.

Blood rushed to Rosé's face, her face turning a bright red from embarrassment. "No, but I know what a hickey is."

"Well, that's what it sounds like. Flesh sucking flesh."

Jennie nodded at her unnie's explanation. Rosé looked down at her phone once more, only a black screen coming into her vision. 

"So... what does this mean?" she asked the other two girls.

"It means either one of two things," Jennie replied. "Either she doing things she's not supposed to with Kun, the show PD or..."

Rosé prodded her for an answer. "Or?"

However, it was Jisoo that gave the response. "Or she's doing things she's not supposed to... with someone that isn't Kun.

* * *

\- _iQIYI dorm building floor_ -

"Are you insane?" Lisa hissed in anger. 

Jungkook looked up from his ministrations to give her a smirk. "You're the one who answered the phone."

It'd been days since he'd kissed her for the first time. Since he'd cracked through her shields and claimed her for his own. Their relationship had evolved by leaps and bounds.

By how much had their relationship evolved?

One would only need to take a current glance at the two, entangled messily beneath his bed sheets to find their answer.

Dinner between the two had gone back to normalcy. Except that instead of entertaining the idea of dessert, they'd always found themselves with her legs wrapped around his waist as he lifted her and carried her to his bed. The rest is history; or so the saying goes.

However, just as Lisa began to drift off into sleep, the two of them heard her phone go off from somewhere on the floor. Lisa looked around frantically, and Jungkook held onto her waist to stabilize her as she leaned towards the floor to retrieve it. 

She ignored the first two facetime calls, for obvious reasons, but her anxiety got the best of her and accepted the regular phone call from her group members. He rested on his side, keeping his gaze on her face as she spoke with her friends over the phone. Lisa ran her fingers through his hair, keeping eye contact and distractedly answering her unnies' questions as they asked them. 

That's when the devil on his shoulder spoke into his ear. 

Lisa eyed him as he hovered over her and turned away from him. It was a mistake on her part, because it exposed her neck to him and allowed him access to begin laying kisses onto her skin. He trailed from her neck down to her collarbone, nipping at her before planting wet kisses on her chest. 

Jungkook cupped one of her breasts within his hand and began to suck on the flesh above her peaks. He thought that he heard them ending the call soon, but the conversation ended up continuing as Lisa's unnies asked further questions of her.

However, he was too far gone in his head to care. Her perky breasts were alluring and seducing him; and he soon found himself closing his mouth over one of her peaks and circling his tongue around it. 

Which was a mistake. Lisa moaned immediately after, burying her hand in the back of his head and digging into his scalp. But the problem was that she hadn't ended the call yet. 

Lisa quickly made some excuse to her unnies and clicked the 'end' button on her phone before flinging the device onto the bedside nightstand. Then, she pulled painfully on his hair to lift his head from her chest to look her in her eyes. 

Which is what led to the minor argument they'd had. 

"Why do you always have to act reckless?" she asked.

"I've been careful around women my entire career," he told her. "I think I deserve to be allowed to be a little reckless."

"So, you're gonna act stupid with everything from now on?" she snorted.

Jungkook smiled. "Only when I'm with you."

Lisa's face flushed slightly. "Was that supposed to be romantic?"

"Depends. Did it work?"

"No," she answered. 

Jungkook stared into her eyes with calculation, deciphering her with all his being before he spoke.

"So, you don't like me being romantic..."

Lisa shook her head. "I like romance. You're just not very good at it."

He gave her the cutest pout he could muster before a dark smirk appeared on his lips. It was a smirk that exuded confidence, and one that sent shivers down Lisa's spine.

"Well," he whispered from above her, "if I'm not good at being romantic. Then... I should just stick to what I'm good at."

He could tell that a question hung at her lips, but he gave her no chance to voice it as he roughly flipped her over onto the mattress. 

"Hey! What-"

A gasp escaped from her lips, and Lisa's words died the moment he entered from behind. 

Jungkook grabbed a fistful of her locks and pressed her face against the silk sheets of his pillows. 

"You need to be quiet, remember?" he whispered into her ear. "My manager is in the room next to us."

She wanted to retort. To bite back at his cheeky comments with her own remark. Yet, she knew that the only thing leaving her mouth would be ungodly noises and soft moans if she dared open it. So, she swallowed her pride and dug her nails into the bed sheets, and bit the down pillow underneath her in an attempt to muffle the noises from her throat. 

The bed creaked and squeaked with each of his thrusts, but not nearly as much as it would have if Jungkook hadn't placed a stopper between the bedframe and the wall. 

Jungkook placed covered one of her clenched hands with his own, giving her comfort with each of his strokes. Just because he wasn't a good romantic, didn't mean that he couldn't try to be one. 

This was heaven. 

Just him and her, alone with nothing but each other for comfort, pleasure and desire. He ran his hands all over her body, pawing and grabbing at her skin with each contact of their bodies. 

No, it wasn't just heaven.

It was euphoria. 

His pace became erratic, and he could feel her body quivering from beneath and around him. His breaths became ragged with pleasure and the pillow soon failed in muffling her moans. 

It was dangerous. They were both too noisy. They were reaching their climax soon and Jungkook knew that the sound would only became greater once they both reached their peak. So, he closed his mouth over her and captured her sounds with his tongue and lips. 

His memory failed him at the exact moment when they finished - his mind was nothing but a haze and it only cleared when he was resting on the mattress and Lisa within his embrace. She nuzzled into his neck, and Jungkook was sure that their breaths and the beats of their heart were one in the same. 

"I hate it when you do that," she murmured into his neck.

"Do what?"

"Finish inside me."

"Really? I love it. Especially when I can feel you reach your climax at the same time."

"You're so unromantic," she said with faint amusement.

"Oh, come on. It's your fault in the end, after all. You shouldn't have told me you were on birth control."

"Jerk."

"Hey, you can't tell me it doesn't feel better than when I use a rubber."

Lisa escaped the crook of his neck and gave him a glare devoid of anger. "Mega jerk."

Jungkook rolled his eyes and placed a kiss onto her forehead. "Ok, ok. You win. Next time, I promise I'll pull out."

Lisa smiled and nuzzled into his arms a little more. 

They remained that way for a while until Jungkook began to drift off into sleep, not minding the pressure of her body atop his own as he found comfort of her touch. However, he was shaken from his lulling when he felt her get up.

Jungkook cracked his eyes open and watched her as she stood, wobbling from side to side as she fetched for her clothes from the floor.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a groggy voice. 

"I have to go back to my room."

"Why?"

"Because," she said. "I promised my unnies that I'd call them back when I had the chance. They'll most likely want to facetime me, so I obviously can't stay here."

"Just call them in the morning and tell them you were too tired to call."

"You'd have me ignore my unnies?" she asked incredulously.

Jungkook shrugged as he sat up on the bed. "Why not? I do it all the time to my hyungs."

Lisa shook her head fondly and made to continue her little scavenger hunt for her clothes. However, Jungkook wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her back onto the bed.

"Jungkook..." she whispered. 

"Come on," he said, placing soft and sweet kisses on her neck. "Just stay the night."

She wanted to tell him no. 

No... that wasn't right.

She _should've_ told him no. In truth, she wanted to stay. 

And after years of being complacent. Of being the perfect trainee and follower... Lisa thought she deserved to listen for once to what she wanted.

So, she stayed. 

She dropped her clothing back onto the floor returned his kisses with eagerness and a softness of her own. 

She could afford to be Lalisa Manoban, the girl with a hopeless crush on Jeon Jungkook for the night. 

"Baby," he whispered against her lips. 

She paused and stared into his eyes. He hadn't said it in Korean or Chinese. He'd said it in English. With that deep and baritone voice of his. The one that only appeared when he attempted to speak a foreign language - the one that managed to send shivers down the spine of anyone when they'd heard it. 

"Say it again," she ordered with a whisper of her own.

Jungkook smiled down at her with fondness. 

"Baby..." 


	14. thirteen

Jungkook groaned as he rolled out of bed, the sheets sliding off his body as he sat on the edge to begin contemplating his existence. 

He could hear light and soft snores from behind him, and he was more than tempted to roll back into bed and doze off for a longer period of time; but Jungkook was also aware that Lisa would be none too happy to wake up to no breakfast ready. 

For someone that made fun of her group member for having a bottomless stomach, Jungkook noted that she wasn't too far behind. 

Jungkook stood up to stretch and began to make his way towards a drawer where he kept his clothes neatly folded. However, he paused just from opening it when he heard rustling from the bed. 

He turned and half expected to see Lisa beginning to wake, but all she did was stretch out onto the open space before nuzzling into the soft bedding and slumbering once more. 

_Figures_ , he thought to himself before finally opening one of the drawers to grab a pair of sweats and a random shirt. 

He was too lazy to cook eggs and bacon, so Lisa would have to settle in the morning for some homemade pancakes and a glass of milk. Would it be enough to satiate her? He didn't know. 

It would probably be best if he threw in some chocolate chips into the batter. Just to be safe. 

He burned the first one, but that was all right. The first pancake was always the worst one. The second was far better, a nice golden hue was his reward when he flipped the pancake to cook on the other side - and Jungkook gave a confident smile. 

He cooked three pancakes for each of them, separating the best of the lot for her to eat. 

The last one was nearly finished cooking when he suddenly saw a figure from his peripheral view. 

Lisa had finally woken up - well, "woken" would be subjective - and was standing by the doorway that led into the kitchen; yawning and rubbing her eyes from the lingering sleep. Her hair was a mess and tangled and her face was bare from the usual makeup that she wore. Yet to him, she was as beautiful as she ever was.

Especially when she was only clad in some panties and one of his oversized shirts like she was now. 

"I should've known you'd wake up just as I'm finishing up here," he said with a fond smile. "I did say you have a knack for appearing when I'm nearly finished cooking."

She gave him a soft smile as she approached him, trudging slowly before wrapping her arms around his waist to hug him from behind. 

He angled himself slightly, putting an arm around her shoulders and giving her a light peck on her forehead before focusing his attention back onto his original task - lest he burn the remaining pancake. 

"Mmm," she murmured into his back. "Something smells good."

"That would be our breakfast," he replied. "Chocolate Chip pancakes with a glass of milk."

He felt her embrace tighten, and he knew that she was very pleased with their starting meal of the day. He grabbed both plates of pancakes and began to move to the dining table, but was stopped by the continuous pressure around his waist. 

"Are you going to let me go, so we can eat?" He asked.

Lisa shook her head against his frame before she wrapped her legs around one of his and clung to his waist for dear life. 

Jungkook gave her an incredulous look. "You're telling me you're feigning all this tiredness but you have the strength to hang off of me?"

Though, he couldn't deny it was a sort of adorable sight to see. The way she clung onto him like a tree reminded him of a koala. _Or a sloth_.

He shook his head before walking towards the table, both with the plates in hand and Lisa on his waist. Luckily she dropped into her seat without much resistance, allowing him to go back to the kitchen and return with two glasses of cold milk. 

"Bon Appétit," he said with an accent.

The two dug into the stack of pancakes, Lisa dousing hers with maple syrup, and enjoying their breakfast with one another. 

There wasn't much to talk about, in terms of worthwhile news, but there didn't need to be; each other's company was enough. Though the collaboration stage was fast approaching, Jungkook was confident in their upcoming performances. 

As to the relationship between Jungkook and Lisa... was it love? He wasn't sure if it was. 

He knew that he enjoyed spending his time with her and that it instantly made his day feel brighter when he awoke next to her. 

But was that love? 

Jungkook didn't know. He didn't have much experience in the field if he was being honest. 

The netizens had practically forgotten about "Liskook", moving onto greener pastures of the news - looking for any semblance of hope for the future. They were in a pandemic, after all.

However, he was sure that Lisa's company hadn't forgotten. Her manager kept a close eye on her during the day, and Jungkook was surprised that the two of them hadn't been caught already. They were lucky her manager didn't demand to see her early in the morning. 

He was so lost in thought that he didn't blink back into focus until they had both finished devouring their stack of pancakes. 

"That was delicious," Lisa told him. 

He gave her an appreciative bow in response. Then, he took their plates and moved to the kitchen to begin loading the dishwasher. Even if it was only a few dirtied plates and glasses (plus the bowl and pan he used earlier), he was too lazy to wash them by hand. 

When he returned to his bed, he noticed Lisa making her way to the bathroom.

"Going to take a shower?" He asked.

"Yup," she chirped, heading towards the drawer in the room. She'd left some of her clothes for situations like this when it became apparent she'd be spending most of her nights in his dorm. 

"Go start the water. I'll get your clothes and catch up."

Lisa quirked a brow at him. "Catch up?"

"We're in a pandemic, Lalisa," he told her with a slight yawn. "We should be economical and save water."

"You just want a reason to join me in the shower," she said with a smile. 

Jungkook walked over to where she was standing and placed his hands on her hips. "Don't act like you don't want a reason for me to jump in the shower with you."

"You better hurry then before I use up all the hot water."

She moved out of his grip and ran towards the bathroom for a head start. Jungkook could only laugh from behind her. 

"It's the company water, Lisa. We don't run out of hot water," he yelled after her.

Jungkook opened her side of the drawer and began to rifle through various colored panties within.

"Now," he muttered to himself, "...which color do I want to take off of you tonight?"

He moved his eyes from side to side, trying to zero in on a specific pair before he finally made a decision.

_Ah, yellow. What a beautiful color._

* * *

\- Seoul - 

_"You're not listening to me well, Bang. I'm warning you that there will be consequences!"_

At 47 years of age, Bang Sihyuk would say that life was going well for him. His company was successful and his boys were at the top of the world. Though there was a constant that he hated. And that was scandals. Dating scandals to be exact. 

He didn't hate scandals the way other CEO's hated them. No, he hated them in a different way. Whereas other CEO's would nip the scandal in the bud and punish those involved. Yang hated scandals because of the headache and all the drama. 

In the end though, he would protect his boys from anyone that would try to harm them. Now, was he perfect? No. There were some scandals that he felt he handled poorly. That he felt he could have dealt with better. But he was trying. 

However, what he hated worse than a regular scandal was a dating scandal. The unfair treatment of the media was enough to make his blood boil. Who cared if an idol fell in love? Well, the netizens did, he guessed to himself. 

But on top of a dating scandal, what he hated above all was a dating scandal that involved another company. And this scandal in particular had to involve one of the worst individuals that Bang had the "pleasure" of knowing. 

"If what you're telling me is true, Hyunsuk, then it simply is what it is. I'm not going to punish one of my trainees because he fell in love with one of yours."

" _'IF'?! 'IF'?! YOU'RE GOING TO PRETEND AS IF IT ISN'T OBVIOUS WHAT'S HAPPENING._ "

Bang winced as he held his phone away from his ear, the loud booming voice damaging and grating to his hearing. 

"Yes, I'm saying 'if', Hyunsuk. If you weren't aware of it, then I should let you know that Jungkook is currently stuck in Beijing while I'm in Seoul. I'm not omnipotent, I don't monitor his movements or keep tabs 24/7. He has his own life, you know."

" _Control the situation, Sihyuk! Control it or I will!_ "

The call ended with immediacy, and Bang was left staring at the blank screen of his phone. He didn't realize the tight grip until the pressure of his phone began to grow uncomfortable.

Bang immediately set the phone on the table and began to take deep breaths to calm himself down, before pressing on a button by his desk to summon his assistant. 

"You called for me, Bang-nim?" His assistant asked when they stepped through the door. 

Bang closed his eyes and rubbed the temples of his head. "Contact the manager with Jungkook, Minjae. Tell him to call me when he was the chance."

"Of course, Bang-nim."

"One more thing," Bang said, before his assistant could leave. He rubbed his head once more, feeling the impending pounding of a headache. "Ask one of the interns to bring me a coffee with a spoonful of sugar. That and an aspirin."

His assistant gave a confirming bow and departed the room.

"Aish," Bang muttered to himself. "What a mess."

━━━━━━━━━━

The wet sounds of kissing filled the air of Jungkook room. He wasn't sure how they'd gotten to this point, especially when the bed was right next to them, but Lisa currently straddled his lap as he sat in his dorm's armchair. 

His workload was lessened lately, so he didn't feel much of a toil; but Lisa's day had been grueling as she'd been drilling her collab team into perfection for their upcoming performance. 

When everything was done and finished for the day, she'd made a beeline for his room and had actually arrived before him. What awaited him the moment he stepped through the door was an assault of rough kisses and pawing at his shirt as she guided him through the dorm. And somewhere along the way he must have dropped into the armchair with Lisa immediately upon him.

His shirt had come off, and then she'd began to work at the buckles and buttons of his belt and jeans. Oddly enough, she was still clad in her clothing from the day. She must've been desperate for it.

However, her workings were interrupted when they heard the ringing of his phone - signifying that he was receiving a call. 

Jungkook looked at the screen and threw his head back with a frustrated groan. "Why is he calling me right now?" 

He accepted the call and placed the speaker at his ear. "Hello?"

" _Jungkook-ah. What are you doing right now? Were you busy?_ "

"Jimin-ssi. Uh... yeah. I guess you can say I was kind of busy."

" _What do you mean kinda busy? Are you busy or not?_ " 

Jungkook eyed Lisa as she continued with undoing his belt and jeans, sliding them down to his thighs; just enough to give her access to what she was truly after. 

" _Jungkook?_ "

"Yeah!" He replied. With a little too much enthusiasm and... perhaps a voice crack. "I'm busy with uh... a bit of trainee evaluations."

" _Trainee evaluations? But it's nearly time for you to stop filming. They still have you guys doing evaluations?_ "

Lisa grabbed his length and began to stroke him, and her stare was doing everything it possibly could to undo him. 

Her stare was too much. Too intense. So, he turned away from her and looked off to the side. If he didn't pay attention to her, then he could get through this phone call.

That was a big mistake. He was unprepared for the moment when she slipped his shaft into her mouth. 

"You know me, hyung. I like to be as helpful as possible to the trainees. It's never too late to give a few tips- FUCK!"

" _What?_ "

Jungkook threw his head back against the armchair and closed his eyes. Jimin repeated the question over the line, but all Jungkook could register was the way Lisa blew him. He could feel each bob of her head, her tongue sliding around him. 

" _Jungkook!_ "

That snapped him out of his daze, and he acknowledged his hyung with a dumbfounded question.

" _Are you alright?_ " 

"Yes! Yes, I'm alright," he replied. While he did so he snaked his free hand through Lisa's black tresses. He may not be able to stop her in the moment, but he could at least dictate the pace to give him a fighting chance at his dignity. "What were we talking about? Oh right! The evaluations."

" _Uh... yeah. The evaluations._ "

"Well, I'm a helpful guy. So, of course I decided to work to the wire in order to help them. Why else?"

Lisa released him from her mouth with a wet 'pop', and Jungkook relaxed in the chair. Perhaps she was showing him mercy after all. 

" _I guess that makes sense... Ah! I almost forgot. Jin wanted me to ask you if you were sleeping early._ "

"Yeah, I've been sleeping on time. You can tell him to stop worrying," Jungkook replied with a chuckle. 

" _Good. And make sure you eat your vegetables! Namjoon wanted me to tell you that._ "

"Haha, yes. I will. I-"

Jungkook's words were caught in his throat when he noticed Lisa in front of him.

" _Jungkook-ssi? What did you say? You cut off for me at the end._ "

Lisa had slipped out of her pants when he wasn't looking, still wearing the yellow panties he'd chosen for her earlier in the day. She straddled him once more and moved the fabric to the side, giving him full access to her womanhood between her legs. 

He shook his head and gave her a pleading stare.

'Don't. Please.' He mouthed to her. 

But his plea fell on deaf ears, and he was soon captured inside her silky walls. Lisa touched her forehead to his own, digging her hands to the back of his head; forcing him to look her in her eyes as she began to move. She gyrated her hips slowly and torturously. Expertly and and smoothly. 

How did the popular saying go? 

_If you can't dance, then you can't fuck_

His breathing quickly grew labored and ragged, and soft sounds escaped his mouth as she rocked in his lap.

Now, many men would call him weak for breaking so readily and easily. BUT, hear him out.

When the industry's best dancer rode you with a hybrid lap dance routine, all while looking you directly in your eyes with her gorgeous face... Well, Jungkook would readily give up all his belongings to the man that could face that and not crack.

" _Jungkook._ "

"Ah! Jimin... I..."

" _Jungkook? Jungkook are you alright?_ "

"I... yeah, I...."

She quickened her pace atop him and began to circle her hips as she did so in varying patterns. He wasn't sure, but Jungkook had the faintest suspicion that she was spelling her name on him.

" _Jungkook! Jungkook!_ "

He couldn't. It was too much. 

"Hyung!"

" _Jungkook?_ "

"I'll call you back!" He managed to gasp out in one breath, ending the call swiftly and allowing his phone to drop carelessly onto the floor. 

Jungkook wrapped his arms around Lisa's waist and hugged her close to him as she continued to ride him. He began to pump into her at his own pace, and Lisa began to give him moans of her own. 

Her technique was no longer precise; she abandoned her sexual dance atop him and began to bounce wildly on his lap. Their hips met with each snap and their moans only grew louder with each thrust. 

He could feel his climax bubbling.

"Lisa..." he groaned. "I'm close."

She only continued to bounce atop him, her movements becoming quicker and wilder. 

"Lisa! I said I'm close!"

It was as if she couldn't hear him. Yet, it was clear that she could. She understood his words perfectly. But her pleasure overshadowed rationality. 

"I... I'm close. Lisa, I'm- fuck!" 

He exploded inside her, and Lisa soon followed after him. He thought he heard her give her own loud moan when she reached her peak, but he wasn't quite sure. All he knew was that he absolutely loved this feeling. The feeling of their sweat covered bodies against one another, and the feeling of each others climax just as they reached the red line.

He hadn't been sure of it earlier but Jungkook was confident that he was sure of it now. 

That he was in love with Lalisa Manoban. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: Jungkook_Targaryen


End file.
